Spirited Away: This Isn't How It's Supposed To End!
by Rebellion-10
Summary: What if Chihiro failed Yubaba's final test by guessing the wrong pigs? She is then forced to work at the bathhouse again. Chihiro and Haku must find a way to return her to the human world with her parents, but what if she wants to stay? And what about their confession of love. An alternative timeline of Spirited Away.
1. prologue

**This isn't how it supposed to end !**

What if Chihiro failed Yubaba's final test by guessing the wrong pigs mistaken by her parents. She is then forced to work at the bathhouse. Chihiro and Haku must find a way to return her the human world with her parents, but what if she wants to stay. An _alternative_ timeline.

**(A/N: First fanfic. I try to figure out how all this works.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'Spirited Away.'_**

* * *

**Prologue.**

It was a beautiful morning at the bathhouse. The birds were chirping. The wind was blowing softly. It was just a 'One Summers Day.'

Yubaba was waiting in front of the entrance of the bathhouse with some pigs, waiting for Haku to bring her baby back and waiting for Sen, just waiting to see her fail her final test.

''Hey There they are!'' shouted Lin excited. The crowd gasped and look up. Yubaba did the same, when she saw two figures land at the other side of the red bridge.

''I see you failed to bring my baby back.'' Exclaimed the old witch with an angry tone. Suddenly a small bird with an overweight fat mouse were flying to the old witch.

The mouse changed back to his normal form and landed in front of Yubaba.  
Suprising Yubaba and the crowd.

''Mama.'' cried Boh childish.

Yubaba ran towards her son and gave him a big hug.

''My baby!'' Yubaba cried, while she hold her baby. ''are you traumatized? Did they do horrible things to you? You're standing by yourself, when did that happened?''

''Don't forget your promise!'' Haku shouted. ''You must return Chihiro and her parents back to the human world.''

''Not so fast Haku!'' Shouted Yubaba back. ''I have to give Sen one final test!'' The crowd booed.

''SHUT UP." Shouted Yubaba. The crowd quickly hide again.

''Stop it mama, leave her alone.'' Boh said to Yubaba, causing her to shock. ''Sen and I have a good time.'' He continued. Yubaba was almost breathless.

''But a deal is a deal, sweetie. I have to give Sen on final test.'' The witch explain to her son.

''If you make Sen cry, I won't like you anymore.'' Said Boh, threatening the old witch.

''But….''

''Hey granny!'' exclaimed Chihiro, interrupting Yubaba.

''Granny !?'' Yubaba turned, still shocked about the threat of Boh, but she is also shocked that Sen have enough courage to call her that way. Like she wants to get into trouble.

''You're right A deal is a deal.'' Said Chihiro, She walked across the bridge. The eyes of the crowd were all pointed at her. Chihiro didn't have a problem with that.

Chihiro now stood in front of the old witch. ''Okay I'm ready. I'll take your test.'' Said Chihiro.

''Hmmm you've got guts.'' Comment Yubaba with a smirk. ''I've got your contract right here. Come this way.'' She turned by her baby and said ''This will only take a minute.''

''Don't worry.'' Said Chihiro confident to the baby. Chihiro followed the witch. They stopped in front of a bunch of pigs. Yubaba began to speak.

''See if you can tell which of these pigs are your mother and father.'' Chihiro looked closely to the pigs, they looked almost the same.

''You get one try. If you get it right, you can all go home.''

Chihiro looked at the pigs, who were making all some sort of grunting noises. It's impossible to guess who her parents are. She felt the pressure coming down at her. Then Yubaba spoke again.

''But if you fail the test. Your mine.'' Yubaba released a small laugh.

She began to look worried after she heard that.

''And what about my parents? " Asked Chihiro. She know what's going to happened if she failed, but she asked it anyway.

''Well they are probably be eaten for dinner.'' Answered Yubaba in a sarcastic way.

Now Chihiro began to panic in her head. One chance. One mistake and all her efforts would have went down the drain. She looked still closely to the pigs. The crowd watches probably just as nervous as she now. Her heart was pounding like felt sweat comming down from her forehead. Then she realize Haku was standing behind next to her.

''You can do it Chihiro. I believe in you.'' Said Haku to encouraged Chihiro.

''I can do it.'' thought Chihiro by herself, but the pressure is too much for a 10-year old. ''If I fail. My parents would be eaten and I would be working till my last breath.'' Then she bought back to reality by Yubaba.''

''Hurry up I don't have all the time you know, so do you want to give up ?'' asked Yubaba.

Chihiro shook her head.

''So hurry up then!'' Shouted Yubaba.

Then suddenly she lift her right hand. Not knowing that the choice she made will change everything forever.

''That one is my father.'' Said Chihiro while she pointed at one of the pigs in the back row.

Then she pointed her finger of her right hand at one of the pigs in the front row.

She hesitate a little. ''This one is my mother.'' Said Chihiro with now a confident voice.

''Are you sure?'' Said the witch now with a creepy smile.

The crowd look now nervous at Chihiro. Even Haku look nervous.

But what she's going to do, is her biggest mistake of her life. The fate of herself and her parents depended at a 10-year old little girl.

She nodded

''You are WRONG !'' Yelled the old witch when she start laughing.

''WHAT!?" Cried Chihiro, hoping she hearted that wrong.

''WRONG.'' Yubaba replied. ''None of these pigs are you parents. You failed my test and therefore you and your parents can't go home.'' She start laughing again and she turned the pigs into bathhouse workers. Who looked disappointed at Chihiro. Yubaba was waving Chihiro's contract in front of her face.

''No!'' She wispered.

The crowd gasped and shouting at Yubaba. Haku was furious. His green emerald eyes were filled in anger. He clenched his fists.

There was big panic and commotion around the bathhouse. bathhouse workers and customers were all shouting and yelling at Yubaba.

''SHUT UP'' Shouted Yubaba at the crowd again. the growd was once agian silent by the witch, the only noise they made was wispering.

''Please let me and my parents go home.'' Begged Chihiro. Tears began to run down on her face. ''I will work hard and stay here, but at least let my parents go.''

Then Boh stepping forward to Yubaba and began to walling and shouting. ''You made Sen cry so I don't like you anymore.''

Yubaba sighed and then she looked at Chihiro.

''I didn't give anyone else a second chance. You are no exception. You guessed wrong. I cannot allow a second chance you must understand that Sen.'' Said Yubaba with an irritated voice.

Chihiro began to cry and sobbing. She wrapped her arms around Haku. He embraced her tightly, while she buried her face in his chest. Haku looked furious at Yubaba.

''Let Chihiro go. She doesn't belong here. She is just an innocent girl. Her parents would be probably get eaten.''

''that's not my problem Haku.'' Said Yubaba with a calm voice. ''She guessed wrong and she say it self. A deal is a deal.'' Yubaba chuckle.

Kamaji and Lin walked up to Chihiro and Haku and stood next to them.

''How could you be so cruel.'' cried Lin. ''Look at her she's crying her eyes out. Just return her and her parents to the human world.''

''No! snapped Yubaba. ''Sen will stay here at the bathhouse and she will continue to work and besides I own her money for the damage that stupid No-Face caused.''

''Yubaba JUST LET HER GO. SHE JUST A CHILD!'' shouted Haku at his former master.

Yubaba looked at him, like she's want to strangle him.

''And who are you to order me around Haku. You know I'm still your boss.''

''I'm Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. God of the Kohaku river.'' Haku replied.

Yubaba's mouth dropt open. The crowed began to whispering again.

''SILENCE.'' Shouted Yubaba. ''H-How do you know?'' Yubaba was shocked about the fact that Haku is able to say his real name again.

''Chihiro helped me to remember my name.'' Replied Haku. Chihiro is still crying and sobbing. Kamaji put his right hand on her shoulder.

Yubaba looked at Chihiro, her eyes are still watery and full with tears.

''YOU!'' shouted Yubaba. ''BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY APPRENTICE AND YOU HAVE COST A LOT OF DAMAGE FOR LETTING THAT STUPID NO-FACE IN I LET YOUR WORK TILL YOUR TINY LAST BREATH!''

Yubaba rant towards Chihiro and Haku, but got stopped by Boh.

''If you hurt Sen I would never forgive you!'' said Boh to Yubaba.

Yubaba signed and growled it out of frustration. '' Fine then. Everyone get back to work and Boh I will speak with you in my office.''

The crowd was leaving the garden and the balconies. The workers were going back to the bathhouse. The customers went go back inside. Some of them stayed outside and watched the two figures still standing outside.

''Sen we have to go. We will speak to you soon.'' Said Lin. When she walked away with Kamaji.

Yubaba turned her head. ''Haku, Sen get back to work or I turn you two in pigs.''

''She needs time. Just leave us for a while!'' Shouted Haku.

Yubaba knows that he's more powerful than herself so didn't want to get him angry and now he knew his real name he's even more powerful than before.

Yubaba signed. ''Fine then, but get back soon. It's a busy day.'' Then she walked away.

''Where are my parents ?'' asked Chihiro while she's still sobbing.

''They are probably still at the pigpen. Look everything is going to be fine. Can Zeniba not help you ?'' asked Haku.

''No its one of their rules I would be stuck her forever or the day I die.'' She continued crying.

Haku hugged her still tightly ''Look everything is going to be okay. I will always be with you. I promise. I'm going to find a way to return you and your parents to the human world'' Said Haku in a calm and comfort voice.

''My parents are going to be eaten aren't they?'' Asked Chihiro.

''Maybe, Yubaba may spare them, but it's highly unlikely. Yubaba is cruel person.''

Chihiro wrapped her arms around Haku. She was still sobbing.

''I'm so sorry Haku.'' Chihiro apologized to Haku.

''No Chihiro. You did your best.'' Replied Haku.

''This isn't fair.'' Said Chihiro.

Chihiro looked at Haku. Her eyes met his. It hurt Haku to look at her in this state. It made him hurt that she failed the test, but it hurt him even more that he also failed to bring her home, to protect her and her parents. It was indeed not fair. He just failed a simple favor, to his friend. His only friend. A friend for a lifetime, but Chihiro wasn't just a friend she was for him more than a friend.

''This isn't how it supposed to end.''

* * *

**(A/N: First Fanfic. So tell me what you think about this story. Was it good or bad? please leave a review.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Three Long Years

**(A/N): The second chapter after the prologue. Thats all I have to say for know feel free to ask some questions and giving advice.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own _Spirited Away._**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : three long years.**

It had rained all day. The clouds were still dark. The fields around the train tracks has changed into an ocean of blue water. It hadn't been raining that much in the last three years.

Chihiro sat at the balcony. She is now 13 years old. Well if she counted right. That's was she do: Counting the days, counting the months and counting the years. In the 'Spirit World' it's difficult to count time because,time and age doesn't really matter here.

Chihiro sighed.

''It has been three years. three years since that had make that biggest mistake in my live. three years of enslavement by that old hag. three years not seeing any humans. three years away from my so-called new home. three pointless miserable years, still working under that stupid contract and paying the debt off. I still own her money, but it's hard when she don't pay me at all.''

But there were also some changes in the past three years. The bathhouse workers were now more polite to her than when she was 10 years old.

Haku was able to break to curse with Yubaba and freed himself, but he stayed at the bathhouse. He stayed for her. He tried everything to find out how to break Chihiro 's contract, but still no result.

Chihiro looked at the pigpen. ''Luckily Yubaba spared them after some threaten by Boh and Haku. Maybe I will visit them later again.''

''Sen! Sen.'' She knew that voice. It was Lin. ''I have looked everywhere, why did you run away again? you know you did a good job on the tree spirit and we saw Yubaba smile again.''

''I just want to be alone for a while.'' Replied Chihiro with a sad voice.

''What's wrong Sen?'' Asked Lin ''You know you can tell me anything right.''

Chihiro looked at Lin for a while and then she began to speak.

''Just all this. It has been three years, three long years. My friends think I'm dead and I just want to get out of here.''

Lin feel a little hurt after she said that. Not because she's stuck her for three years, but that's she want to get out of here. She didn't want to lose her assistant and ''little sister.''

''You know there are also good sizes of being in the Spirit world.'' Said Lin, trying to cheer up Chihiro.

''Like what?'' asked Chihiro sad.

''Well you got some awesome friends like me and Haku, you got a carefully grandfather and a nice Granny, you got a whole family.'' Lin tried to cheer up Chihiro, but that doesn't help a lot.

''And what about my parents they are still pigs, they are probably get eaten by a hungry spirit and I'm just here doing nothing I just watching that spirit, eating my parents.'' Tears began to roll down of her cheeks.

Lin tried to comfort her by wrapping her arms around her. She leaned into her and continuing crying and tried to wipe her tears away.

''You poor girl. It's okay we are here for you and besides Yubaba can't harm then, you got Haku and Boh for that.''

Chihiro, still wiping her tears of her cheeks looked at Lin with a sad small smile.

''I know what you try to do, but it doesn't help.'' Then she snapped ''This isn't a fairy tall where everyone live happily ever after. No this is the hard reality I would be stuck here forever, but for some reason I felt like I belong here. I haven't make human contact in the last three years and my parents don't count because they are still pigs.''

Lin didn't really know what to say now.

''And by the way call me Chihiro I have said that like a hundred times.''

''Oh sorry Chihiro I used to it to call you Sen.'' Said Lin.

''It's okay. Do you know where Haku is?''

Lin is used to it. Almost every hour she asked where Haku is sometimes Lin knew where he is and sometimes he'd just disappeared. Haku isn't under contract anymore, but he's still Yubaba some kind of henchmen, but he do now the things he want to do. He only do tasks voluntarily.

Lin rolled her eyes. ''Not Haku again. You asked almost every hour where he is or what he's doing. For some reason I begin to suspect that you…..you know.'' Teased Lin.

Chihiro is now turning red

''OH SHUT UP.'' Chihiro start to smile again. ''Are you going to tease me again for that and besides we are just friends.''

Lin rolled her eyes again. ''Yeah yeah right.''

Suddenly they hear footsteps coming this way. It was Haku. He look at the same age as Chihiro, because spirits have the ability to choose their age and he choose the age of Chihiro. Why? No one knows.

Haku walked to the two girls sitting at the balcony. It was already night time by now. The clouds has begun to float away.

''Hello ladies.'' Said Haku to the two girls sitting at the balcony.

''What do you want?'' Replied Lin uninterested. Ignoring her question he direct his attention to Chihiro.

''Chihiro. Yubaba wants to see you.'' Said Haku in a serious tone. He looked now down closely to her. Her eyes where still red.

''Chihiro what's wrong?'' asked Haku worried.

''Nothing.'' Replied Chihiro. ''Yubaba wants to see me again, why did I do this time to piss her off?''

''I don't think so you did pretty well with the tree spirit.'' Said Lin.

''Well then I better get to that old hag now. The last time I was late she was shouting at me for five minutes.''

''Shall I go with you, for just something happen?'' Asked Haku kindly.

''Yeah sure.'' Answerd Chihiro.

She stood up and walked with Haku to Yubaba's office. Then Haku stopped and looked at Lin.

''Oh Lin I almost forgot. You have to clean up the tubs again. Yubaba's orders.''

''WHAT !'' Shouted Lin ''O great more work for me.'' She said sarcastic.

* * *

Chihiro and Haku walked to the hallways of the bathhouse. It was very crowded, as always.  
They walked to the elevator. After some silence in the air, Chihiro then spoke.

''Why would Yubaba see me again?'' asked Chihiro.

''I have no idea. She said to speak with you and with you only. It must be something important.''

''So is it about my contract ? By the way did you already find out to break my contract or at least bring my parents back to normal. Oh I'm sorry for being inpatient and rude.'' Chihiro began to mentally slap herself in her face.

Haku shook his head.

''No you're not being rude or some kind, I don't think it's about your contract and no I'm still looking how to get you and your parents' home, but Yubaba won't show me your contract.''

The Elevator stopped by Yubaba's floor.

They stepped out. It was still dark as always. The stood in front of the large door. Chihiro tried to open the door, but got stopped by the talking door knock.

''You never learn it do you?'' Said the door knock with a sarcastic voice.

Then Chihiro stuck her tongue to the door knock. The door knock rolled it eyes.

''How dear you little girl. Oh I see you got your boyfriend with you. How sweet. She wants to see you alone.''

Chihiro turned red.

''HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!'' Shouted Chihiro.

''Sure whatever.'' replied the door knock. The door went open and she walked to the hallway.

''If you need me I wait outside.'' Said Haku.

''Sure.'' Replied Chihiro while she's walking to Yubaba's office.

There she was. In a dark office of the old witch still the same. As usual. The room was dark even with the lamp and the candles on. She's used to it. She stepped forward to her desk. Yubaba was doing some of her paperwork while smoking a cigarette. Chihiro hated that, because its stinks badly, but Yubaba doesn't really care.

''You wanted to see me?'' Said Chihiro with a calm voice.

''Ah Sen there you are.'' Replied Yubaba. She dropt her pencil and put out her cigarette. She blow the smoke right in Chihiro's face.

She cough hard and tried with her hand to make to reaming smoke disappear.

''I have waited for minutes. Were where you ?'' Asked Yubaba angrily.

''I had something important to do.'' Replied Chihiro coolly.

Yubaba drew an evil smile on her face.

''Well dear, what is more important than a nice conversation with your boss?'' Asked Yubaba sarcastic.

''Just skip to the point.'' Said Chihiro. ''Why do I need to speak with you? I did good with the tree spirit right?''

''Yes you did well with that tree spirit. We made a lot money with that, but still not enough to pay your debt of what you have caused three years ago.''

Chihiro snapped ''Would you get over it! I was ten okay. A child. I thought he was a customer. I didn't know he would be like that.''

Yubaba sighed ''Sure I don't care if you're a child or not, by the way you're still a child.'' She looked at her paperwork on her desk.

''And now back to your question from why I want to speak to you.'' She looked at Chihiro. She stood up from her desk and walked around her.

''Tonight, a very special guest is coming. He is very important and very rich. I have already told the workers to work extra hard so he would leave a big tip for me.''

''However.'' The witch continued. ''He's a jiangshi.''

''What's a jiangshi?'' Asked Chihiro. Yubaba looked at her like she didn't mean that question.

''A jiangshi is some kind of vampire, but he's very powerful. In fact he's one of the most powerful sorcerers of the Spirit World. He's part jiangshi and part spirit.'' Replied Yubaba.

Chihiro nodded. ''Okay and how am I involved?''

''I was getting to that. You're my best employee, but I want you to stay away from the bathhouse while he's here.''

''Why?'' Asked Chihiro confused.

''He has a dangerous reputation. If a human is around him, he'd probably suck your chi and blood out.'' Warned Yubaba.

Chihiro looked at her like she didn't mean that. She tried to hide her fear from her face by showing no single emotion

''Sen, I know we don't really get along, but it's for your own safety. I don't want to lose an employee.''

Wow she didn't expect that from Yubaba, she's normal cruel and heartless, but she can also be nice if she wanted. Then Yubaba spoke again.

''Because when you're dead your useless. Then you can't make money for me.''

Okay she took that whole nice thing back.

''And have you more things to say ?'' Asked Chihiro.

''Yes he's not alone. He's heavy guarded with jiangshi bodyguards.''

"The guards are armed, I want you to avoid them also. Do you understand?''

Chihiro nodded yes.

''Well then I will call you again when it's safe and remember don't walk into him and make sure you're not seen tonight. They can smell humans for miles, luckily You don't stink anymore. The only thing you have to do is hide and make sure you don't sweat a lot.''

''Yeah that would be easy '' Said Chihiro in a sarcastic way.

''I don't like your tone. Little girl.'' Snapped Yubaba.

''Well there are more things I don't like and one of these things is talking to you.''

Yubaba couldn't believe what she heard from the mouth of that girl. She didn't expect that from her. Even Chihiro didn't know if she had the courage to talk like that to her boss.

''SHUT YOUR MOUTH LITTLE GIRL.'' Shouted Yubaba. ''Or I will change you in a piglet for 1 month."

Yubaba tried to be threatening but it did not work on Chihiro. In fact it make her smile a little bit.

''Sure do it then. I think Boh and Haku would be happy to see me as a little piglet.'' Chihiro replied, challenging her.

Yubaba froze for a few seconds. She didn't really know what to say. Of course it's true. If she dared harm Chihiro again Haku and Boh would be outraged! Then the old witch was bought back by reality.

''Speaking about Boh do you know where he is and your three green heads ?'' Asked Chihro.

''Why would you care? Because of you my son hates me.'' Replied Yubaba in an angry tone.

''Hey it's not my fault for-''

''Being a crybaby.'' Interrupts Yubaba. While she's hiding her evil smile.

''I'm not a crybaby!'' Shouted Chihiro angry.

''Sure you're not. Will you please leave my office?''said Yubaba.

Then Chihiro walked away, but not to the front door. She walked to Boh's room.

''Where are you going?!'' Asked Yubaba confused. ''The exit is that way."

''You told me to get out of your office. So I'm going to Boh's room and that's technically not your office.'' Chihiro smiled. Walking to the curtains and leaving a confused Yubaba behind.

''I liked her when she was a lazy, spoiled crybaby.'' Said Yubaba loud to herself.

Chihiro stepped into Boh's nursery. It was the same as always. Messy with around hundreds of pillows and toys.

''Boh are you in here?'' asked Chihiro she was looking around. Chihiro didn't want to wake him up when he was asleep.

''Hi Sen!'' Exclaimed Boh, while he's coming out of the mountain of pillows. "Would you like to play with me?''

''Maybe later.'' Said Chihiro in a soft voice. ''I just want to talk to you.''

''So what would you like to talk about?'' asked Boh childish.

''You go to Zeniba very often right. May you tell her for me that I miss her very much.''

''Yeah sure.''' Said Boh. ''But why can't you go to Zeniba's?'' He walked to his bed and sat on it.

''Because I still have to work here. Yubaba said there was something in the contract that say when I failed the test, I lose my freedom. I can only go to the town and that's it.'' Explained Chihiro with a sad voice.

Boh felt her sadness and try to cheer her up, but he don't know how so he began to talk about a different subject.

''Do you like Haku?'' Boh asked innocently.

Chihiro began to turn red. She began to stutter.

''Well I-I. We are j-just friends.'' Said Chihiro, still stuttering.

'' Yeah right.'' Boh giggled. '' you love him don't you, are you going to kiss him ?'' Asked Boh. Still giggling.

''BOH !'' Cried Chihiro. '' I'm only 13.''

''So? Age doesn't matter in this world.'' Said Boh.

''Wait speaking of Haku he's still waiting for me. I got to go.''

''Okay talk to you soon.'' Said Boh while he lay down on his bed and try to sleep.

Chihiro walked tough Yubaba's office.

''Yubaba can I at least know what the name is of the jiangshi?'' Asked Chihiro.

''His name is Mr. Jiangshi and just remember to stay away from him.'' Replied Yubaba irritated.

''Sure whatever.'' Said Chihiro coolly. She walked away. When she reached the main door of her office she saw that Haku was felt asleep.

''Your dragon boy has fallen asleep while you were talking with Yubaba.'' Said the door knock.

''I can see that!'' Said Chihiro irritated.

''You still don't have manners.'' Said the door knock while it rolls the eyes again.

Chihiro ignored it and try to wake up Haku. He looks cute when he's asleep.

''Haku wake up.'' Said Chihiro while shaking him.

After a few shakes Haku opened his eyes. And try to get up.

''How long was I asleep?'' Asked Haku while he yawned.

''I have no idea.'' Answered Chihiro.

''What did Yubaba talk to you about?'' Asked Haku.

''Well that I have to stay away from the bathhouse this night, because a powerful jiangshi will visit the bathhouse.''

''So you got a night off. What would you like to do then?"

''I want to visit my parents.'' Said Chihiro in a cheerful and sad voice at the same time.

''Alright. I'll go with you.'' Said Haku in an overprotective voice.

Chihiro smiled at Haku.

''Why so overprotective?'' Asked Chihiro.

''I don't know. I just felt something is going to happen tonight.'' Replied Haku.

The walked to the elevator and went down to the bathhouse.

Meanwhile a delegation of shadow-like figures walking through the ghost town.

* * *

(A/N: So what happend next? staid tuned for more. )


	3. Chapter 2 : Arrival of the delegation

**(A/N: So How are you guys today. This is chapter 2 BTW I'm still busy at the moment so the updates will be longer sorry about that. also I got some positive reviews so thanks for you support.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_'Spirited Away.''_ I only own the OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival of the delegation.**

When they stepped out of the elevator. There was total chaos, bathhouse workers were running like chickens. The foreman tried to bring to order back but it was no use.

''Lin.'' Cried Chihiro. Luckily Lin could hear her, even when it was very crowded.

''Sen. I mean Chihiro. What did Yubaba said to you ? Asked Lin.

Chihiro looked around it was still chaos.

''She just said I must stay away from the bathhouse till it's safe for me to return.'' She cried.

Chihiro and Haku walked to the main entrance, but got stopped by Lin.

''Where are you going and why are you coming with her Haku ?'' Asked Lin suspicious.

''I'm going to the pigpen, to pay my parents a visit.'' Replied Chihiro. While she's holding Haku's arm.

Haku began to blush a little bit, but he didn't want to show it so he tried to turn away.

''Hey dragon boy. I asked you a question. Said Lin irritated.

Then Haku turned to Lin.

''That's none of your business!'' Said Haku coldly. Then he turned to Chihiro. She looked a little bit shocked, she didn't expect Haku would be _that_ cold at Lin.

''Lets visit your parents, Chihiro.'' He said to Chihiro.

They walked a few steps but got stopped by Lin again.

''The main entrance is blocked you know. Something with the special guest.'' Said Lin.

''We will take to another door to the pigpen then.'' Said Haku.

* * *

They waved Lin goodbye and walk to the boiler room. The boiler room was as usual. Kamaji is sitting there, dealing with the tokens and shouting at the soot balls who are still delivering goal to the large boiler.

They opened the small door and stepped into the large boiler room.

''Hello Kamaji.'' Said Chihiro cheerful.

Kamaji just had dealt with some tokens then he looked over Chihiro and Haku.

''Well there isn't my favorite granddaughter.'' Kamaji came down from his platform. The soot balls were jumping and hopping around.

Chihiro began to smile a little bit.

''So what bring you here. I tough Lin would always bring me food.''

''We are going to visit chihiro's parents at the pigpen.'' Replied Haku.

Kamaji looked sad and stepped forward Chihiro.

''I'm still sorry for what happened three years ago. I just had to give you a job. I don't put people under contract.''

''It's okay really you didn't know this is going to happened and besides Haku is figuring out how to break the contract.''

''Well then.'' Said Kamaji. ''What is the commotion about upstairs I only heard that we are expecting a special guest. So who is it ?''

Chihiro took a breath and said. ''Mr. Jiangshi.''

Haku and Kamaji frowned. There was an awkward silence in the boiler room. Well it was not really silence the machines where still running.

''Do you know who he is?'' Asked Kamaji.

''Yes He's a powerful_ Jiangshi_ and spirit.''

''And hate humans.'' Added Haku.

''You should be careful Chihiro.'' said Kamaji to Chihiro. ''Mr. Jiangshi is a dangerous spirit. He hate humans a lot according to legend he was a human in the past.''

''Yes don't worry.'' Replied Chihiro. Trying to bring Kamaji some relieve.

Kamaji sighed in relief and folded his arms.

She asked to the soot balls to bring her shoes. The almost fit but the shoes are start the get really tight.

They walked to the door. That's still not locked and waved at Kamaji and the soot balls. Jumping around.

When they shut the door behind the could hear Kamaji Yelling at the soot balls again to get back to work.

They walked up on the stairs. It was a beautiful night now. The stars were twinkling. The bathhouse was beautifully lit.

Chihiro didn't notice the large gap on the stairs. It was still there after three years it was never fixed. Her foot met the gap.

She felt forward but a pair of hands grabbed her just in time. She landed on Haku's chest. Haku lost almost his balance.

''Wow easy Chihiro.'' Said Haku. While he begin to blush.

She could see him blush a little bit and she begins to blush to.

''Thanks for saving me.'' Said Chihiro softly.

''Y-your welcome.'' Stuttered Haku. ''But would you like to get off my chest.''

''Oh sorry.'' Said Chihiro. She quickly got of Haku and they walked to the flower wall garden.

**(-)**

Meanwhile at the bathhouse, the foreman was now able to restore the order for now. Thanks to Yubaba who stand next to the foreman.

''Is everything ready?'' Asked Yubaba.

''Yes Ma'am.'' Replied the foreman. He was a little bit scared not for the delegation, but from Yubaba.

''Are the _yuna's_ ready?''

''Yes ma'am.''

''Is the food and our best tub ready?''

''Yes ma'am.''

''Are you going to say anything else than yes ma'am.'' Said Yubaba irritated.

The Foreman gulped. ''Well the bathhouse workers are standing by the entrance to greet Mr. Jiangshi and its delegation.''

''Well then they will arrive in any moment now.'' Said Yubaba.

**(-)**

''There they are.'' Shouted one of the bathhouse workers. They saw the delegation. It existed from four guards, armed with _katana_ like swords, two advisors and Mr. Jiangshi himself.

He wore a classic uniform of the Chinese civil officials in the 17 century, but some customizations. his collar is yellow instead of blue and the sleeves where also red. Further he wear a simple necklace. His skin was very pale like paper. His eyelids where red and his teeth where as sharp as knives. He wore a black velvet cap with some red lint's. Above the cap. His robe was dark blue. His rank badge looks like a Chinese coin instead of a crane. He like to make something unique. Also his secondary robe is gray and white, the colours of sadness. He doesn't hop but walking normal like a normal person. He wore his hair in a _Queue_ hairstyle. He doesn't want to be considered to be a king of any sort.

The advisors wore a similar outfit as Mr. Jiangshi, but they are more the official uniform than Mr. Jiangshi. They also have very large fingernails and smaller teeth than there master.

The guards wore also a similar uniform than of the advisors, but they wear a _suegasa_, a classic Asian straw hat, but from metal. They also wear a bandana to cover their mouth.  
They also have side armor around there robe and Scabbard with the text 神隠し in_ kanji_  
Their eyes where yellow and glowed a little bit.

They walked forward to the red bridge.

''Well this is a nice place, the bathhouse, what a beautiful sure lives upto its reputation.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi while they now walking across the bridge.

His voice was deep, but sweet and kind.

''Yes master its indeed a nice place.'' Replied Fu Tong, one of the advisors.

''Keep your eyes peeled. I have a bad feeling about this.'' Said Roku to the other guards. He is the head of the guards and he was a paranoid _Jiangshi_. His eyes were full of emotions. Mostly fear and anger.

''Don't be so worried all the time Roku.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi coolly. ''We are here to relax and not to worry about nothing.''

''The walked throw the entrance of the bathhouse. Inside the where greeted by some bathhouse workers and Yubaba.

''Welcome to our bathhouse where 8 million gods can replenish themselves into our best water.'' She bowed at Mr. Jiangshi. He bowed back.

''Please can I have your weaponry?'' Said The foreman in a trembling voice.

''NO.'' answerd Roku. ''We would like to keep them with us.''

''As you wish.'' Replied the foreman scared.

''Should I let you to your room you highness ?'' Asked Yubaba. ''We will send someone when your bath is ready.''

''Well actually we are here not from a bath.'' Said Kamin. One of the advisors and second-in command.

''You not!'' Said Yubaba surprised.

''Wait we not.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi. He didn't know what happened.

Kamin shook his head. ''No we are here to eat.''

''Oh and we would also like a tour through and around your bathhouse.'' Added Mr. Jiangshi.

''But I would like a bath. Said Fu Tong disappointed.

''Yeah Later.'' Replied Kamin irritated.

''But what would you like to do then? ''Asked the foreman.

''We would like to eat.'' Replied Kamin. He put a small smile on his face. Showing his sharp teeth.

Mr. Jiangshi had a not really good feeling about this, but he trust his advisor and right hand.

''And what would you like to eat then?'' Asked Yubaba.

The guards looked at Kamin. Mr. Jiangshi looked at him with some questions written on his face.

''We would to eat two pigs, but not regular pigs we would like to pick them out.'' Replied Kamin, smiling.

Mr. Jiangshi. Looked a bit unconvertible. _''What's your game Kamin.''_ He tough to himself.

**(A/N: **

** A list of names of the delegation:**

**-Mr Jiangshi: powerfull Jiangshi and main leader.**

**-Kamin: Advisor and second-In command.**

**-Fu Tong : Advisor.**

**-Roku: Head of the guards of the delegation and the most dangerous of the guards**

**-kiyoshi: One of the guards, some on who is afraid of humans.**

**-Akane: A female guard. She doesn't talk a lot.**

**-Katsu: The last guard. He's a sword master.**

**So that's about it please review and tell me what you think of the story. Btw I have change some names. Just feel it right to do.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Visit at the pigpen

**(A/N: Well there you have it. Chapter three. Oh BTW I have mention ''The witnesses.'' From the fanfic. ****_Dreams and New Cherry Blossom Petals (Yume to Hazakura)_**** By fandomnerd12. You can learn more about them. In this story. s/10422144/1/Dreams-and-New-Cherry-Blossom-Petals-Yume-to-Hazakura)** **Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Spirited Away_**** agian.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Visit at the pigpen and flower allergy.**

Chihiro and Haku reached the pigpen.  
It was surprising quiet this time. Probably because some pigs were asleep.

They stopped in front of the shed where her mom and dad where. They are still the same as three years ago, only dad got a lot fatter. They were still alive. They've never left the shed or pigpen in three years. If only her parents were freed and turned back into normal.  
She stepped forward until the metal railing stopped her from going any further. Haku was standing next to her, watching her when she began to speak.

''Hey mom and dad. It's me Chihiro; your daughter. If you can remember me. It's been a while since I last visit you. Well because Yubaba like to make advantage of me. Look everything is going to be fine. Haku and I are still trying to find a way to turn you guys to normal and return to the human world. Just make sure you don't eat too much.''Chihiro gave the pep talk to her sleeping parents.

Her parents said nothing. They were always asleep when she would visit them. Chihiro sighed sadly. They couldn't hear her and probably didn't even remember her. It was heartbreaking for her. She looked at Haku. Her eyes were full with sadness.

''There is no hope for them right?'' Asked Chihiro sadly.

''Don't say that Chihiro. There is always hope.'' Respond Haku.

He left up his arm and rube her back gently. She turned her head and watch over to her parents who are still sleeping.

She leaned with her elbows at the rusty railing of the shed. There was some silence for a moment. The only noise what they hear was some snoring of the pigs and a small breeze of the cold wind blowing outside.

''Haku.'' She spoke. ''I've been here for three years. In the three years I never had _real_ human contact. There are now two parts of me. The one who'd like to leave and the other who wants to stay at the bathhouse. It sounds crazy, but that is what I feel.''

Haku was surprised to hear that. This was not really a place for humans. He let go of her back and stood next to her in front of her parents.

''Why would your other part like to stay? I mean this isn't really a place for humans?'' Asked Haku kindly.

Chihiro turned her head and looked at Haku. ''Because I will leave you guys behind. My friends and family. Haku, I haven't even seen Granny and No-Face for three years and I would like to visit them again.''

Haku saw how depressed she was now. She had to make a choice now; stay with her friends her in the Spirit World or return to her own world with her parents—her _real_ family. Her world has probably changed a lot in three years, but it's where she belong. Sure Haku wants the best for her. He didn't want her to leave, but he didn't want her to be unhappy and miserable for the rest of her life. They said nothing for a while. They just stared at the pigs.

**(-)**

''And this is the kitchen.'' Said Yubaba to the Delegation. While she was leading them around the bathhouse.  
The bathhouse workers dropped their work when they saw them, some of them literally dropped their work and bowed directly to Mr. Jiangshi. He always found it annoying when they did that and would always ask them to stop.

''I'm hungry. When can we choose a pig to eat?'' Said Kamin. He was irritated, because his master wanted a tour around the bathhouse. He just wants to eat some fresh and juicy meat.

''Don't worry. Be patient, we will get to eat soon.'' Answered Mr. Jiangshi. While he was looking around inside the kitchen.

''And when can we take a bath?'' Asked Fu Tong inpatiently. He was here just for the baths.

''Why do you always want to take a bath?!'' Snapped Kamin. ''Serious every time you ask for a bath. What are you? Some sort of 'water maniac'?!"

The guards began to start giggling and Katsu tried to hide his laugh. ''Hey! Stop that!'' Snapped Fu Tong. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mr. Jiangshi looked at him with a creepy smile on his face revealing his sharp teeth.

''Don't worry you will get your bath, but first we eat.''

''But master have you ever heard that you mustn't eat before going into the water.'' Said Fu Tong in a trembling voice.

Mr. Jiangshi sighed. ''You're a Spirit/_jiangshi._ I don't think it will be _that_ dangerous at all for you.''

Mr. Jiangshi let go his shoulder and walked forward again.

''Can we do both at the same time?'' Suggest Fu Tong. The guards couldn't hold there laugher any longer, Roku put his hand on his face and shook his head.

''No that's gross.'' Said Kamin with a heavy Japanese accent which made Roku laugh. Fu Tong remained silent for a while now.

''Up next our beautiful flower garden.'' Said Yubaba. They walked through the slide door and into the flower garden. ''We have here to most exotic and beautiful flowers of the town here.'' Continued Yubaba.

Kiyoshi, one of the guards tried to smell one of them, but a few seconds later he sneezed very hard. He had to take off his bandana. Revealing his pale face and his mouth full with rotten, sharp teeth. Everyone was looking at Kiyoshi. He felt a little bit of embarrassment.

''Oh I'm sorry master.'' He apologize and bowed to his master. The guards and Yubaba looked a little irritated to him, but Mr. Jiangshi start to chuckle.

''After 300 years in my service and you still forget that you have an allergy to that flower.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi while he shook his head. Still smiling.

Kiyoshi said nothing and walked to the rest of the group, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

''Euh master the effects are back again.'' Said Kiyoshi scared. ''It hurts a lot. Like a sword stabbing in my neck.''

Mr. Jiangshi walked to him and stretched his right arm forward to his neck, his neck was all red and his veins were thick. His hand began to glow yellow. Some sort of aura came from it.

''You don't need to describe the pain.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi calm. After a few seconds the pain was gone. The red, it's all gone.

''It's gone. Thank you master.'' Said Kiyoshi Happily. He bowed at his master.

''It's nothing, but be careful next time.'' Replied Mr. Jiangshi gently.

''Master why do we have an inferior guard?'' Asked Kamin. ''He has no really good ability to protect you. So why is he your guard?''

Mr. Jiangshi looked at him with some empty eyes and he shook his head for a moment.

''Well he got the courage and the power of willing to protect and giving his own life for another. Something you don't understand. Which is why you're not a guard but just an advisor.''

''And how do you know master?'' Asked Kamin in disbelief and shock. His master just called him ''an advisor.'' Like the advisors were at a lower rank than his personal guards.

''Well I have the ability to look in someone's soul and to tell who they really are. There _true_ nature. Some Spirits don't even know who or what they really are deep inside.'' Explained Mr. Jiangshi to his advisor.

Kamin nodded and looked at the grass beneath his feet. Suddenly Roku picked something up.

''Master something is not right. I have a feeling that something is wrong.'' Said Roku nervous. He grabbed the handle of his sword, but got stopped by Fu Tong who shook his head a few times. Yubaba began to look worried and stressed.

''What's the matter then?'' She asked to her customer.

''What's the next stop of this tour?'' Asked Roku quickly. His eyes where all moving right and left. Like someone was right behind him.

''Our next and last stop is the pigpen. Where you can choose some pigs.'' Answered Yubaba. In a quick and polite voice.

''What's wrong then?'' Asked Mr. Jiangshi. Normally he always tells to Roku to calm down, but this time something is indeed wrong. He can feel it to, but he can't point a finger to it.

''I will go check the pigpen Master.'' Said Roku in a hurry.

''What's the shortest way to the pigpen?'' Yubaba pointed out some directions and in a matter of seconds Roku was running to the pigpen. Not hoping. Running. He was part spirit and part _jiangshi_. So he can do both.

''Wait I will go with you.'' Shout Kamin. ''Master I advise you to stay here till we come back.'' He can barely keep a hold on Roku.

''Is everything okay?'' Asked Yubaba carefully to Mr. Jiangshi. She didn't want to make him angry or create panic. Mr. Jiangshi turned slowly his head to the old witch. It freak her out a little bit.

''I guess everything is okay.'' He replied. He looked at his three guards and his advisors who were still looking around for any danger.

''We should go after them after a few minutes.'' Mr. Jiangshi said to the group.

''But master, aren't we supposed to wait?'' Asked Katsu doubtful.

''Yes but I don't want them destroy or harm anything or anyone since last time. You remember the incident with the _City of Laputa_ and the courthouse of the dark cloaked figures with rotten skin. What are their names again?''

''The Wi-''

''No don't say that name.'' Mr. Jiangshi interrupted. ''Just don't say it. I got bad memories of it.''

''As you wish master. Akane and I will walk in front of you, just for safety reasons. You don't know what's going to happen'' Said Katsu.

Yubaba looked a little nervous after their conversation. Her forehead has begun to sweat heavily. She knew exactly what was going on and who was responsible for Roku's suspiciousness.

''Mr. Jiangshi, don't mind if I ask, but what will happen if you came across a human?'' Asked the old witch curious.

''We will eat them and suck them empty.'' Answered Katsu with a big evil laugh. Yubaba's eyes widened while Katsu is still laughing. She felt a heavy, cold hand on her shoulder.

''I have exactly no idea what's going to happened.'' Replied Mr. Jainsghi. ''I haven't seen a human in the last 300 years, but if one of my guards find a human…Well you heard Katsu. Why are you asking?''

He release her shoulder and turned his face slowly to her. She gulped.

''I was just wondering.'' Said Yubaba. She turned around and saw behind the window, inside the bathhouse that Lin was hiding behind some boxes.

''LIN!'' Shouted Yubaba angry. ''Get back to work or I change you into coal.''

Lin stood up and quickly ran away from the window. Yubaba signed angry while she turned to Katsu, still laughing.

''Katsu stop laughing!'' Snapped Fu Tong. In a matter of seconds he stopped laughing and stood still, like a stone pillar.

''Master shall we go to the pigpen now, just in case?'' Suggested Kiyoshi softly. Mr. Jiangshi nodded and they walked to the pigpen.

* * *

**(A/N: I love cliffhangers, but as I always say I'm currently working on a big project. So the updates are going to be longer. So did you like this chapter or did you not like it?** **The Witnesses, in fandomnerd12's story are the antagonists. They're the corrupt and ruthless upholders of the law. You can read more on their role in her story.** **Oh and another thing, ****_roku _****means six in Japanese. It has no connections with ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender _****and it's also the same reason for Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi is a guy's name by the way.)**


	5. Chapter 4: Encounter the jiangshi

**(A/N: It's been a while since I updated it. Well this part is going to be interesting. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Spirited Away._**

* * *

Chapter 4: Encounter the Jiangshi

Chihiro yawned while she's still looking at her sleeping parents. They made her even a little bit sleepy. She laid her head on Haku's shoulder. Her chocolate brown hair tickled his cheeks. She slightly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Haku's waist.

_I never noticed how cute she looks when she's asleep. _Haku thought to himself.

She yawned again and rubbed her hair into the neck of the river god. He began to blush a little bit. Even for a river god this was really unusual.

''Chihiro don't you dare fall asleep on my shoulder, because I don't want to drag you to the sleeping quarters.'' He teased.  
She suddenly opened her eyes and lift her head up from his shoulder while she's unwrapped her arms from Haku's waist. Her eyes met his. They glared at each other. The world around them came to a stop.

_Wow I never realized how sweet he looked up-close. _She thought to herself. She began to panic from the inside. _Should I kiss him? No what a stupid thought. I already told Boh that I was too young for that and besides there are more important things to worry about right now._

_Why is she staring at me like that?_ Said Haku in his mind. _Should I kiss her? No that's stupid. She doesn't like me. Besides It wouldn't exactly work out considering our…differences._

''I should give them some food. Even if they are still sleeping.'' Chihiro turned to Haku who is now looking confused.

''We will be back soon.'' She said to her parents.

Haku nodded and they walked out of the pigpen. Suddenly they heard some footsteps coming to their direction. The footsteps became louder and louder.

''Something is wrong.'' Whispered Haku. He grabbed Chihiro's hand and pulled her behind his back.

They saw the two shadow entities coming in their direction. The entities slowed down and were walking forward to Haku and Chihiro, not knowing what the entities will expect.

The two _jiangshi_ stopped in front of Chihiro and Haku, even at 2 meters between them the two _jiangshi _are still looking terrifying.

''Can we help you with anything?'' Asked Haku. He and Chihiro bowed polite to the two vampire spirits who were now confused about the fact that they were worrying for nothing at the pigpen and that the danger they expected were children. Well they thought that Haku was also a _child._

Roku frowned, ''Well this is embarrassing. We thought there was something wrong at the pigpen, but we were wrong, again.''

Kamin sighed irritated, because he was also wrong and followed Roku to the pigpen for nothing. Then he turned his head to Haku and Chihiro, still standing there, waiting for an answer to the question of Haku.

''Well actually there is something you can help us with.'' Said Kamin calm.

''And that is?'' Asked Haku polite to the _jiangshi._

''We would like to choose some pigs to consume into our stomach. There are six of us, so I think two will be enough.'' Kamin pulled an evil grin on his face, revealing his sharp, white and rotten teeth.

Chihiro has begun to look nervous, her heart pounded like crazy and she got a feeling that she might threw up. She pulled at Haku's sleeve while they walking into the pigpen again.

''Haku.'' She nervously whispered.

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was all stress-out and worried about the chance that her parents might be eaten by _them._

''Don't worry.'' He said gently. ''They will probably choose a random pig and not your parents.''

''I guess so.'' She said, still a little bit nervous.

''Right this way.'' Instructed Haku while they were walking into the entrance of the pigpen.

''So here are the pigs. You may pick two and you must wait for Yubaba who is the head of the bathhouse.'' Explained Haku.

Kamin and Roku are looking at the pigs. Then he turned around and began to speak.

''I didn't catch your name young spirit, so what is your name?'' Asked Kamin while he folded his hands into his robe.

''Haku.'' He answered. ''I'm Yubaba's henchmen.''

''Impressive. Are you familiar with Kohaku, the God of the Kohaku River? He disappeared a while ago.''Haku has begun to get nervous like Chihiro, but he did a good job to hide it by showing no any emotions at all.''No I have never heard of that name.'' He lied.

Then he turned his head towards the girl behind Haku who was avoiding eye contact with the_ jiangshi._''And what is your name little one?'' Asked Kamin. He put a large smile on his face. While Roku is looking at her like she is hiding something.

''It's Sen.'' She replied. Putting a fake smile.

There was a small moment of silence, but then Kamin spoke again. ''Well then Sen. Can you point out the best pigs you have here?''

She looked at Haku and he nodded pointed at some random pigs at her left side at the end of the pigpen, far away from her parents.''The two over there.'' She suggest. ''They are full of meat and they got their meal only a few hours ago.''

Kamin is looking at the two pigs for a while, but suddenly he shook his head and walked a few steps in front of Chihiro He looked down at her, making her shiver. Haku began to walk into him, but then he put a gentle smile on his face.

''No I don't think the two over there are perfect for my master. I prefer the two over there.''

Kamin pointed his finger to the shed where her mom and dad were.

Chihiro began to panic. What will they do if they find out that the pigs he and the others of his group wants to eat, are her parents? What will they do if they find out that she's human?

Sweat began to fell down from her forehead.

''Roku what is that smell?'' He asked while he lift is nose up in the air.

''I don't know sir, but I never smelled something so strange before.'' Replied Roku.

Then Haku noticed that she was sweating. He quickly handed her a piece of paper to wipe away her sweat from her forehead.

''Hmm it's gone now, oh well where was I? Oh yeah, those two in that shed. They look perfect.'' Kamin continued.

''Sir I don't think that they are tasty there are some other pigs you can choose.'' She protested.

''And shouldn't we be waiting for your master.'' Added Haku.

''No, let's say it was a surprise form me and for this time we save you the trouble and slaughter the two pigs ourselves. Roku slaughter these two pigs.'' Kamin ordered.

Chihiro tried to say something but got interrupted by Roku.

''Sir, with all due respect, but shouldn't we get the others to choose.'' Suggest Roku.

''No.'' Snapped Kamin. ''Mr. Jiangshi is not here and I'm the second-in command. So do what I say.'' His anger shocked even Roku. Haku began to look worried. He lied to Chihiro that her parents will be not harmed.

''Y-yes sir.'' Said Roku trembling. He pulled his sword and walked forward to the shed where Chihiro's parents were sleeping.

Chihiro gasped and shouted ''No.''

Roku stopped walking and turned his head to Chihiro. Kamin, who is now impatient and furious.  
Haku is now standing guard. He just know that this is not going to be alright.

''What did you just say little one?'' Asked Kamin.

''Don't hurt them.'' Said Chihiro sad while avoiding eye contact with the terrifying looking _jiangshi._

''Who are you to order me around. You are just a simple servant of the lowest rank. These pigs have no meaning for anyone. They are just simple meat. That's it, so don't be sad when we slaughter them. We will pay later after we have eaten them!'' Snapped Kamin.

Chihiro felt a lot of anger after she heard what Kamin said about her parents. Nobody talks about the people she cared of in that way. Even if they are a guest or a civil official, Chihiro didn't care. She's clutched her fists and began to look furious at Kamin.

''THESE ARE MY PARENTS!'' She shouted. After she realized what she just said Chihiro quickly covered her mouth and ran next to Haku, who is now looking disbelief of Chihirio's action.

''What did you just say?'' Kamin is now slowly walking forward Chihiro and Haku. While Roku is holding his sword ready for an attack.

Kamin pointed his finger to her, sending shivers down from Chihiro's spine.

''Back away from her!'' Warned Haku. ''Don't you dare touch her!''

Ignoring Haku's warnings he is still walking forward to Chihiro and Haku, but in the middle of his walk he stopped and he looked closely at Chihiro. Her brow eyes were full of fear and anger at the same time. Suddenly Kamin's eyes began to get wider in awe. Her shoes. They're not from this world. That only meant one thing.

''No this can't be. It's not possible.'' said Kamin disbelief.

''What is it?'' Asked Roku suspicious while he's walking to Kamin with his sword, ready to charge.

''A HUMAN!'' Cried Kamin furious. Roku lift his sword up into the sky.

''RUN CHIHIRIO!'' Cried Haku. While he tried to block the way of Kamin and Roku.

''No I'm not leaving you!''

''Don't worry about me, just run I will distract them.'' Haku tried pushing her away.

He stretched his right hand and creating a large blue ball of energy, releasing to Roku, knocking him down to the railing of one of the sheds. With hesitation, Chihiro finally sprinted away. She ran as fast as she could, but she was no match for Kamin, who was already gaining up on her. In a flash he managed to grab Chihiro by her ponytail, she gasped.

''Not so fast Sen!''

He pulled her backwards, she slipped and landed with her backside on the hard ground, before realizing the pain when she was lift up by her ponytail by Kamin.

''You thought you got away that easily HUMAN?'' Kamin bellowed.

Then suddenly He felt great pain in his hand. He screamed it out from the pain and let Chihiro go quickly. A burn mark appeared on his pale hand. Zeniba was right, her hairband did protect her from any danger.

''WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT IS THIS FOR KIND OF SORCERY?'' Shouted Kamin.

Instead of answering his question she quickly stood up and tried to run away, but suddenly she heard a large cry. It was Roku, who was running away from the pigpen, chased by Haku who was full of anger and furiousness.

''What?!'' Said Kamin confused.

This is so unlikely Roku, running away like a scared little girl. That Haku must be a powerful spirit or something. Before he was brought back to reality, he then noticed that the little human was gone, she was just a few meters up ahead, running.

She could hear Kamin's loud and dark voice.

''Coward! You do realize that you left your friend behind.'' Shouted Kamin.

Chihiro looked behind her, still running. She saw that Haku has managed to scare Roku off, but suddenly she stopped. Chihiro saw something that she didn't want to see. She watched in horror as Kamin strangled Haku. He was struggling hard but his magic did not work on the _jiangshi_. He couldn't think straight. All of his air was just squeezed out.

''Please don't hurt him.'' Implored Chihiro. Her eyes where all watery.

''Then come over here human!'' Replied Kamin angry.

She suddenly hear some footsteps, not one but of a whole group. Then she saw Yubaba and four of the spirits similar to Roku and Kamin.

The group stopped in front of the human. Then the watched what is happening behind her. Yubaba looked furious at Sen, because showed her face in front of a_jiangshi_, not one but a whole group.

''SEN!'' Snapped Yubaba ''WHAT ARE YOU DONING HERE I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM OUR SPECIAL GUESTS. I SWEAR I'M GONNA RI-'' before Yubaba could finish her threat, she was cut off by Mr. Jiangshi.

''Kamin! Put him down!'' Ordered Mr. Jiangshi. Without any hesitation, he dropped Haku on the ground who was still gasping for air. Chihiro turned around, she was about to leave, but got stopped by the old witch.

''Sen turn around and address our special guest Mr. Jiangshi.'' Yubaba snapped at her. She bowed quickly and then she bolted to Haku, helping him to get up.

''Haku are you all right?'' Asked Chihiro worried.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' He replied, while coughing.

She hugged him tightly. Then she looked up at Kamin. He looked like that he's going to kill them both, so Chihiro and Haku walked slowly away from him.

''I said put him down not _drop _him and tell me what is going on?''

''W-well we were choosing some pigs, but then we realize that this little girl here is a human.'' Said Kamin stuttered to his master.

''A _human_?'' said Mr. Jiangshi surprised.

All of the guards lifted up their swords from there scabbards. Yubaba was shocked. Sen was her best and at the same time her worst worker. She didn't want her to die. As for Haku she didn't want to lose him either. They took a step back, Haku pulled Chihiro behind his back. Chihiro looked behind and saw Kamin and Roku about a meter behind them, Roku's sword is pointed at her face.

''Please put your swords away.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi Kindly.

''Master, are you sure? '' Asked Roku. While pointing his sword at the two.

''I _said_ put them away.'' He snapped at the guards. They quickly put their swords back into their scabbards. Yubaba signed in relief. Roku pointed his sword a few seconds longer at Chihiro's face, before he put his sword away and sighed irritated. Then suddenly Mr. Jiangshi crouched in front of Chihiro and Haku.

''Master is that wise to do that?'' Asked Kiyoshi, while he was hiding behind Akane, since he had "natural" fear of humans like the way some people are with heights, spiders, etc.

''Back away from her.'' Warned Haku.

''Haku don't you have any manners!'' Shouted Yubaba.

''Easy Yubaba.'' Said the powerful _jiangshi_.

''Don't worry Kohaku. I won't bite.'' He said it with a smile on his face.

''How do you know my real name?'' Asked Haku.

''Well I have the ability to look deep in someone's heart and soul and what they truly are. Including their real names.'' Mr. Jiangshi explained.

He looked over Haku's shoulder and he saw a frightened girl, looking at him.

''And you must be Chihiro.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi.

Chihiro nodded. He isn't really what she has expected. Compared to his guards and his advisors he is really kind or does he pretend his kindness.

Mr. Jiangshi stood up and bow to Chihiro and Haku. Then suddenly Kamin made a coughing noise.

''What is it?'' Asked Mr. Jiangshi sarcastic.

''We have already chosen the pigs that we wanted to eat.'' Answered Kamin. While a smile appeared on his face.

Chihiro began to look nervous. He probably meant her parents. There was no escape this time.

Mr. Jiangshi scrubbed his chin. ''Well then show them to me.''

The delegation began to walk to the pigpen, following Kamin and Roku.

Chihiro and Haku walked behind them, but they got stopped by Yubaba. ''Where do you think you are going?'' Asked Yubaba angry. She narrowed her eyes.

''They are probably going to eat my parents. I have to stop them.'' Answered Chihiro brave.

''NO!'' Snapped Yubaba. ''You have caused enough trouble.''

Haku sighed irritated.

''Just let us past.''

''Did I asked you anything Haku?!'' She shouted.

''Hello? Are you coming?'' Called Mr. Jiangshi in the distance.

''Yes in a second.'' Replied Yubaba polite.

''Okay fine! You two may come along, but if I hear one complaining I will change you into a pig for a month Sen.''

"If you do that then I will rip you to pieces.'' Warned Haku.

Before Yubaba could defend herself, Haku and Chihiro where already catching up with the group.

''Why would you bring that human with us?'' Asked Fu Tong to his master.

''Well I had a feeling that something is wrong.'' Mr. Jiangshi answered.

Fu Tong looked confused at him. ''I thought the human was the source. Right?''

''Yes, but there is something else I'm worried about now, but don't know what. The only thing I can feel is that someone will get hurt tonight.'' Explained Mr. Jiangshi, while they followed Kamin who put an evil grin on his cold, pale face.

(-||-)

''Oh great, Sen got a night off and I'm here scrubbing the tubs.'' Lin complained, while she's scrubbing one of the tubs.

''I wonder what they are doing right now.'' She thought out loud. She grabbed a mop and scrubbed it against the wall of the tub.

''They are probably doing romantic stuff right now, wait what?'' Sure there were rumors about that Chihiro and Haku are in love with each other, it's one of the biggest gossips of the bathhouse. Well since that a human girl failed her only chance of freedom.

''I don't know if the rumors are true and if they are true and the chance is big, I don't really get why she's in love with the dragon boy.'' Said Lin loud. She scrubbed the last bit of dirt out of the wall of the tub and then she walked to the foreman, who was still giving tokens away.

''Hello Foreman. Can you give the message to Yubaba that I'm done with scrubbing the tub?"

''Yes of course Lin.'' The Foreman replied.

''Oh and do you know where the special guests are?'' Lin asked.

The Foreman rubbed his chin. ''Hmmm I don't really know, they are probably at the pigpen. Why are you asking anyway?''

Lin's eyes began to get wider. ''Wait aren't Haku and Chihiro at the pigpen at this moment?''

The Foreman shrugged, after he gave a token away to one of the _yuna_.

''I have no idea Lin. Don't worry about them, they will be fine. Yubaba is with the group.''

That made everything even worst! How can he just say that so nonchalantly? That made her feel worried even more, but she didn't want to let someone notice it.

''I guess everything is going to be alright.'' Lin said sarcastic. She walked away from the desk of the foreman, heading for the sleeping quarters.

(-||-)

''These two over there.'' Said Kamin to the others. He pointed his finger to the shed where Chihiro's parents were. He looked over to Chihiro and gave her his evil smile.

She tried to say something, but then suddenly Yubaba frowned at her.

''One word little girl.'' Yubaba whispered angry.

''One threat witch.'' Comment Haku furious. Yubaba didn't replied back. The only thing she did was sighed irritated.

Mr. Jiangshi saw Kamin, smiling at Chihiro. _Something is indeed wrong. He only smile when something bad is going to happened, well mostly_. He thought to himself.

''And why would you like these two pigs?'' Asked Yubaba sarcastic.

''Yes Kamin why these two pigs? There are plenty of others.'' Added Mr. Jiangshi.

''Well they are very special.'' Answered Kamin, while he put an evil grin on his face and rubbing his hands.

Chihiro couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt her heart bouncing again. She began to hyperventilate. She has to tell the truth to save her parents from being eaten, but it can also be that Mr. Jiangshi isn't so nice at all. If she spoke just one word she would change into a piglet, but her parents would be spared. But then again it is unlikely and besides Haku and Boh will probably threaten Yubaba after she turned Chihiro into a piglet.

She tried to hold her tears, but she couldn't. Haku tried to rub her back, but she pulled his hand kindly off her back.

Mr. Jiangshi was thinking about what kind of gameKamin was doing. ''It can't be good.'' He whispered.

''Well what makes these pigs so special?'' He asked. Kamin began to look very irritated. He narrowed his eyes and sighed angry.

Akane saw that Chihiro was starting to cry. She show pity on her. _Poor girl._ She thought _I_ _wonder what made her so upset._

There was a moment of silence. Kamin didn't know how to answer the question of his master, while Mr. Jiangshi is waiting for an answer from Kamin.

Then Chihiro broke. Tears began to fell down from her cheeks. Then she ran into Mr. Jiangshi.

''Chihiro wait!'' Shouted Haku, while he tried to pull her back.

She ignored Haku's voice. She pulled at the sleeve of Mr. Jiangshi. The next thing what happened was chaotic. Yubaba was red from anger. Steam was coming out from her nose. The guards pulled immediately their swords, expect from Akane, she felt something about Chihiro. Haku was already behind Chihiro, but he did nothing to stop her.

Mr. Jiangshi was surprised about the action of Chihiro. He ordered his guards to pull their swords away.

''Please don't hurt them.'' Begged Chihiro. ''They are my parents.''

''WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!'' Shouted Yubaba. While the old witch is running into her.

''What did I just say about threatening Chihiro!'' Yelled Haku furious, while he's standing in front of Chihiro and Mr. Jiangshi.

''You have no right to order _me_ around!'' Replied Yubaba angry.

''Yubaba stop it!'' Said Mr. Jiangshi calm. She didn't reply. The only action she did was that she took a step back and sighed from frustration, for being commanded all the time.

''So you're changing humans into pigs. Oh that's disgusting.'' Mr. Jiangshi pulled a disgusted face. The other_ jiangshi_ where in shock, even Yubaba. They didn't expected that from him.

''I thought you liked pigs.'' Commented Kamin.

''Yes I do.'' Mr. Jiangshi replied. He turned his head to Yubaba.

''I want to buy these pigs. Name your price.''

''Yubaba don't do it. I swear I'm going to make you regret if you sold Chihiro's parents.'' Haku menaced .

''Ho ho ho, not so fast Haku. I'm not going to harm them. He probably will, but that's not my problem.'' She began to smile.

''Please don't hurt my parents. I will do anything, just please don't hurt them.'' Chihiro begged to Mr. Jiangshi.

Haku tried to do something, but he couldn't. He's powerless against him despite being a river god himself. Mr. Jiangshi is more powerful than hundreds of gods.

Mr. Jiangshi turned slowly his head forward Chihiro and Haku and he did something unexpected. He gave them a wink.

''Trust me.'' He whispered. They both nodded, Chihiro let go his sleeve.

There was a small moment of silence. The only thing they could hear was the wind moaning into the pigpen. Then finally Mr. Jiangshi broke the silence.

''Did you have already a price in your head?'' He asked to Yubaba.

She rubbed her chin and folded her arms. ''Hmmm what about 30 gold pieces per pig?'' Yubaba suggest.

Mr. Jiangshi looked at his two advisors. Kamin nodded and Fu Tong was just staring at some pigs. ''It's a deal then.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi. Kamin turned away from the group and he put an evil smirk again.

''Guards, release the pigs, but keep your swords in your scabbards.'' Mr. Jiangshi ordered. Without any form of hesitation the guards obey their master and dragged the pigs out of the shed, leading them outside of the pigpen.

''Don't worry I have a plan.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi to Chihiro and Haku. ''May I ask what does a human girl doing here in the Spirit World? It's not really a place for humans.''

''Well I came here with my parents on accident three years ago. I had a chance to free my parents and myself, but I blew it and now I'm still bonded with a contract. This time with no loopholes in it. I'm lucky to remember my name so Yubaba doesn't fully own me.'' Explained Chihiro. While they are walking out of the pigpen.

''And what about you Kohaku, why are you here?'' Mr. Jiangshi asked to Haku.

''Well I gave away my change of freedom for Chihiro and besides I can't really go anywhere. My river is heavily polluted by the humans and besides I want to protect Chihiro.'' Replied Haku.

''Awwwhh isn't that sweet, but don't worry Chihiro I'm going to help you with the contract. The most important thing about contracts is that they always have loopholes.'' **  
**

They both turned red. Ignoring the sweet thing. Chihiro looked confused at him.

''Why would you help me?'' She asked.

Mr. Jiangshi looked at the ground and sighed.

''A dark secret dear.'' Mr. Jiangshi replied.

''Sir what would you like to do with those pigs?'' Asked Yubaba impatient.

''We will eat them.'' Comment Kamin. He ordered Roku and Katsu to slaughter the pigs, but Mr. Jiangshi stopped them.

''No we are not going to slaughter them.'' He said coolly to the guards. They immediately stopped with what they were doing at the moment.

''As you wish.'' Said Katsu, while putting his swords back.

''WHAT?'' Snapped Kamin. ''But what are you going to do with them?''

''I'm going to change them back into human.'' Mr. Jiangshi replied back to Kamin.

Kamin and the other guards are looking disbelief at their master, even Yubaba was surprised.

'''Wait sir you can't do this! They are my pigs.'' Yubaba protested.

''Well I bought them from you so technically they are not yours anymore. Oh and by the way, Kamin hand her the gold.''

Kamin sighed angrily and gave her the gold. The old witch smirked and put the little bag of gold into her pocket.

''Are you happy know?'' Said Mr. Jiangshi. He turned his stiff head to Chihiro. She was petting one of the pigs on the back. He walked to her and began to explain some important things.

''Look Chihiro, I'm going to change your parents back to normal.''

Chihiro was elated, but that changed when Mr. Jiangshi began to continue his explanation.

''However, I will transport them immediately to the human side of the Spirit World. To my regret, you won't able to see them yet. I put them into some sort of sleep to prevent them from wandering around and looking for you and also they will only awake if you are near them. Is there something else you want to add?''

Chihiro thought deeply she didn't want to make her parents freak out, while she's gone.

''Can you wipe away their memories about me, temporarily? Like if they dream about me and then begin wondering where I am. I don't want them to worrying about me.''

Mr. Jiangshi nodded. ''Of course Chihiro. They will get their memories back when you return.''

Chihiro nodded.

''You two might want to take a step back.'' Mr. Jiangshi recommended to Chihiro and Haku.

They took a step back, while Mr. Jiangshi lifted up his hand, a yellow glow appeared on his white hand and in a matter of seconds he beamed the glow to her parents. Chihiro saw the silhouettes of her mom and dad, standing on their feet. They suddenly disappeared in a flash, while Mr. Jiangshi made a quick motion with his hand.

''Your parents are safe now. So I'm now going to help you with the contract.'' He whispered.

''I told you it was going to be alright.'' Teased Haku.

She didn't really know what to say. The only thing Chihiro could do was blush.

''Yubaba I need to speak with you in your office.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi to the old witch.

Mr. Jiangshi snapped with his fingers to his guards and advisors, while they walked to the bathhouse. Kamin was walking behind the group, that was really unusual for him, because he always walked aside by his master.

''And why would you need to speak with me?'' Asked Yubaba polite.

Before Mr. Jiangshi could speak one word, he got interrupted by a large, angry yell.

It was from Kamin, who suddenly stopped walking and stood a one meter away from the group.

''No I'm not letting a human get away so easily!'' Kamin shouted in outrage.

He stretched out both of his arms, a dark glow is surrounding him. Then he waved both of his hands. The dark glow went from his body to his hands. He looked over to Chihiro, who is now frozen like a stone statue. He aimed his hands on her, a beam of darkness came at her.

''NO!'' shouted Haku. While he ran into the dark beam, it was like in slow-motion. He tried to block it, but it was too powerful. It hit them both. The others were shocked, when the two bodies felt down to the hard ground.

Chihiro vision began to get blurry. She just saw Kamin put an evil grin and pointed his finger at her. For a moment she could hear the commotion of the delegation. Then everything went black for her eyes.

* * *

**(A/N: Oh now it's going to get interesting. Mr. Jiangshi actually doesn't _hate _humans. Don't believe _everything _you hear, in other words, don't listen to rumours.)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Death Curse

**(A/N: Hello there. Chapter 5 is up. Schools are already open. So yeah If you have questions, feel free to ask and review my story if you want to. **

**Further. A couple of weeks ago my story hit 1.000 views I don't know it is common or not, but I never expect that much and I'm honored about that. I don't do it for the views, but for the fun of writing) **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own ****_Spirited Away._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Death Curse.**

''There you go, human!'' Shouted Kamin loud. He was proud of his action, death was the perfect punishment for a human who crossed the Spirit World.

''How dare you harm one of my employees!'' Shouted Yubaba angrily, but it didn't have an impact on Kamin, instead he began to chuckle.

The delegation surrounded Chihiro and Haku who were lying unconscious on the hard sand ground. Mr. Jiangshi got up and turned his head to Kamin. His eyes were full of anger and abhorrence.

''What was that for, Kamin!'' Roared Mr. Jiangshi furious. His voice boomed into the night. His eyes turned into blood-red.

''She is a human, that filthy creature deserve to die for passing into our world.'' Defended Kamin.

Mr. Jiangshi groaned in anger. '' You have no right to judge what's good and what's bad. Not every human is bad you know.''

''And how do you know master?'' Respond Kamin. He never saw his master so angry, he's normal calm and kind, but now he's like the devil himself.

''It doesn't matter, what matters is that you betrayed me, but not only me, but you also betrayed for everything you stand for. You harmed two innocent beings, human and spirit!'' Exclaimed Mr. Jiangshi to Kamin.

''No master, it's you, who betrayed your own kind for helping a human.'' Said Kamin, trying to convince his master for recognizing his mistake.

''It's over Kamin, you are no longer needed.'' Mr. Jiangshi kneeled in front of Chihiro and sighed sad. Then he snapped with his fingers.

''Kamin. I put you under arrest for harming a spirit and a human.'' He stood up and called Katsu and Kiyoshi. They obeyed their master and lifted their swords, while walking slowly to Kamin, who put an angry expression on his face.

''Sorry Kamin, orders are orders.'' Said Katsu.

''You can't arrest me!'' Yelled Kamin furious. right before Mr. Jiangshi and his guards could do something. The angry_ jiangshi _disappeared with a bright flash of red light, the power of the flash was so heavy, that it knocked Katsu and Kiyoshi down to the ground.

''Katsu, Kiyoshi are you alright?'' Asked Fu Tong worried.

''Yes we're fine.'' Replied Katsu, while he's helping Kiyoshi to stand up on his feet.

''I didn't know how Kamin can use the Death Curse. Only the most darkest Spirits and the most powerful sorceress know about the curse.'' Comment Roku.

Mr. Jiangshi turned back to Chihiro, who is still lying unconscious on the ground. Then he notice her purple hair tie. Sparkling in the night. He felt a lot of energy coming from it.

Then suddenly Chihiro opened her eyes. To the surprise of Yubaba and the Delegation.

''Are you alright, little girl?'' Asked Mr. Jiangshi. While he's helping her to get up.

''I'm fine.'' Chihiro replied. ''What happened? Where is Haku?'' She asked worried.

The others of the delegation looked at each other and then they stepped aside, letting Chihiro look what was behind them. She gasped, while watching in shock that Haku's body is still lying on the ground.

''HAKU!'' Chihiro cried. She ran to the spot where Haku is lying and she let herself down on her knees to the ground next to him.

''Haku! Are you alright? Please wake up, come on Haku wake up.'' She cried. He did not response.

'_'__This is like what happened three years ago, when Haku stole the golden seal from Zeniba._'' Chihiro thought to herself.

''What's wrong with him?'' Asked Chihiro worried.

Mr. Jiangshi sighed ''You two got hit by the Death Curse by one of my advisors, Kamin.''

He left up is hand and he touched Haku's forehead. A white glow appeared on his hand, while Mr. Jiangshi muttered something inaudible.

''What is the Death Curse exactly and why I am unharmed?'' Asked Chihiro.

''You stupid little girl. The name say it all, everyone who got hit by the Death Curse will die!'' Snapped Yubaba.

Chihiro tried to hold her tears. While biting on her lip.

''Yubaba gut it out!'' Shouted Mr. Jiangshi furious.

Yubaba took a step back and groaned angrily.

''The reason that you survived the Death Curse is probably, because of that magical purple hair tie you got. I felt a great energy coming from it.'' He explained.

''And what about Haku. Is he dead?'' Asked Chihiro sad. A teardrop felt down from her cheek.

''No he isn't dead, but he's in a some sort of coma, the reason why he isn't dead is that he is a powerful spirit and that he's bounded to something in the human world .'' Mr. Jiangshi explained.

She looked over to Haku's motionless body. He looked so peaceful, even she knew that probably deep inside him he's in pain.

''Can you help him?'' Begged Chihiro

Mr. Jiangshi shook his head.  
''No There is no healing spell for the Death Curse. The only medicines are some classic herbs.''

''Akane would you like to hand over the bag with the medicine.'' Ordered Mr. Jiangshi.

''Sir I don't have the bag with me. Kamin said that we didn't need it.'' Explained Akane. Her voice was cold, dark and sweet at the same time, but she was also nervous about the reaction of her master.

''So Kamin knew this was going to happen. How could I not foreseen this?'' Said Mr. Jiangshi, while he smacked his forehead.

''This is all my fault!'' Chihiro blamed herself. ''If I stepped aside instead of standing like a stone statue, Haku would be standing next to her and not lying on the ground in a some sort of condition like three years ago.

Chihiro couldn't hold her tears any longer and she cried. While she covered her face with her hands.

''what a crybaby. Only because Haku is in a coma and on an edge of death.'' whispered Yubaba. While she looked away.

''Don't blame yourself, human.'' Said Fu Tong kindly, while trying to comfort her.

''Yeah let us blame you.'' Added Katsu. He tried to cheer her up, but it was no use, instead he got a big punch in the face by Akane.

''Ouch that hurts. Why did you do that for. I was trying to cheer her up.'' Responded Katsu, while rubbing his bandana.

''Stop joking around, this isn't funny!'' Shouted Akane furious.

Chihiro wondered what's up with the female _jiangshi. _She felt something in her, but Chihiro didn't know what.

''Please Chihiro stop crying. You have to pull yourself together. Kohaku wants you to be safe and not crying your eyes out.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi.

Chihiro stopped with crying and wiped her tears away.

''There you go.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi. ''Yubaba where do you keep all the medical herbs?''

''In the boiler room. We were there just a while ago.'' Replied Yubaba.

Mr. Jiangshi stood up from the ground and he began to speak.

''Okay to prevent panic and an explosion of gossips. I want you to tell no one about incident this night. I'm going to teleport all of you to the boiler room and Roku you grab Haku.'' Mr. Jiangshi ordered.

They all nodded. Expect for Chihiro and Yubaba. Without any form of hesitation, Roku grabbed Haku and lift him up.

''Okay I want you to hold each other hands, so I can teleport you all to the boiler room.''

In a flash the vanished from the pigpen.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Moments ago in the boiler room. Kamaji was asleep and the soot balls were back in their holes. The only noises in the boiler room were the machines and the fire, burning all night long. Suddenly a flash of red light appeared into the boiler room.

''The boiler man is asleep.'' whispered Kamin to himself. He walked to the large drawers where Kamaji keep all his herbs.

''hmmm which one is it.'' Kamin thought out loud, while he looked to the drawers.

A few minutes later he found the herbs that supposed to be a cure for the Death Curse.

''Gottha. I wonder why a Bathhouse have these pretty rare herbs?'' questioned Kamin to himself, while he picked up the jar with the herbs.

''I need to rid of the herbs as fast as possible.'' He teleport away from the boiler room and in a matter of seconds he appeared at the bridge in front of the bathhouse. It was quiet in this night. He turned around to make sure that nobody saw him.  
Then he walked to the railing of the bridge with the jar.

''All too easy.'' Kamin whispered to himself. Then he aimed his hand on the jar, a beam of red came out of his hand, destroying the jar. The ashes and the remains of the herbs where slowly falling down from the bridge.

''that's what you get human for grossing this world. You don't belong here. I hope that you and your traitorous friend have a good time.'' Kamin said out loud.

An evil grin appeared on kamin's cold, pale face. Then he disappeared in a flash.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

A bright flash appeared into the boiler room, making Kamaji and the soot balls to wake up. Kamaji watched in disbelief that a group of people appeared out of nowhere, standing in his boiler room.

''What is this?'' Shouted Kamaji disbelieved. While he came down from his platform.

Roku laid Haku down to a futon next to a table.

''Kamaji. Haku got hit by the Death Curse. We need some medical herbs.'' Explained Chihiro.

Kamaji's eyes widened ''the Death Curse?! I think I got the herbs for that awful curse.''

Kamaji opened the drawer where the herbs supposed to be, but he gasped in shock that he found out that the inside of the drawer was empty.

''It's Gone!''

''WHAT!'' Cried Yubaba ''So you used one of the most rarest herbs in our Bathhouse?''

''No. I never used these herbs. I only used it for medical treatments and besides the jar is also gone.'' Defend Kamaji.

''So someone took it.'' Said Chihiro.

''But Who?''

Suddenly, one of the soot balls came from the ground and flew into the air, landing on Chihiro's shoulder. It was making squeezing noises, while waving its tiny arms.

''What does it say?'' Asked Chihiro curious.

Kamaji nodded, while he listened to the soot ball.

''He said that, he saw an entity. With a hat, old robe, a large black mustache and a very pale face. He look similar like you.'' Explained Kamaji, while he pointed one of his fingers to Fu Tong.

''Kamin!'' Whispered Mr. Jiangshi angrily.

''So what are we going to do now?'' Asked Chihiro.

Mr. Jiangshi rubbed his chin. ''Kamin knew about the herbs, located in this room. I'm going to explain the things later in Yubaba's office, because I don't want to bother Kamaji.'' He explained.

''But I can help.'' Insist Kamaji.

''No you just stay where you are. The bathhouse need a boiler man.'' Sneered Yubaba.

Kamaji sighed, while he walked to his platform again.

''And why in _my_ office?'' Asked Yubaba irritated.

''Yes about that, there is another thing I want to discuss with you.'' Replied Mr. Jiangshi.

''Oh what would you like to discuss with me?'' Asked Yubaba, while she folded her arms and putting a fake smile.

''I will tell you later in your office.'' Answered Mr. Jiangshi in a deep dark tone, sending shivers to the spine of the old witch.

He gave a signal to Roku and Katsu to grab Haku again. The two guards and the rest of the group walked to Mr. Jiangshi and the knew what to do.

The soot ball on Chihiro's shoulder flew away and landed at one of the arms of the boiler man.

''Chihiro. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help Haku this time.'' Said Kamaji sad.

''It's not your fault. Kamaji. You didn't know about that Kamin was here.'' Exclaimed Chihiro. She hugged her grandpa and walked over the group.

''Good night.'' Said Kamaji to the group.

In a matter of seconds they disappeared again in a flash, leaving Kamaji and the soot ball behind.

''This is bad.'' Said Kamaji tot the soot ball.

The soot ball lift up both its hands in response.

''They need to hurry up. The only one who got the herbs is Zeniba.''

* * *

**(A/N: Oh looks like Chihiro is going to pay a visit to Zeniba. For the first time in three years, but that's in chapter 8. The next chapter is a conversation with Yubaba.  
**

**So if you have any questions feel free to ask them. So till the next chapter and see you later and already thanks for the review. )**


	7. Chapter 6: A Conversation with Yubaba

**(A/N: Hello there. How has it been? Chapter 6 is finally up)**

**Disclaimer: -.- Don't own ****_Spirited Away._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Conversation with Yubaba.**

In a flash, the delegation stood in Yubaba's office.

''Okay, I'm sick of it to drag this river-god all the way around. I'm an elite guard, not a donkey'' Complained Roku. While he's holding Haku.

''Roku there is no need to complain. You are the sixth head guard in my serves and the guards before you also never complained and you're lucky that he's not trapped in his dragon form'' Said Mr. Jiangshi.

Roku sighed, while he's holding Haku's unconscious body. Chihiro was staring at Haku.

''This is all my fault.'' She whispered.

''Chihiro listen to me very carefully, Kamin stole the herbs from the Bathhouse, so you need to go to Zeniba. She's a good friend of mine. You probably know her don't you?'' Explained Mr. Jiangshi.

Her eyes began to get wider ''Yes I know her, she's my granny.'' Replied Chihiro.

''Wait a minute! Sen is not going anywhere.'' A loud voice shouted out.

Mr. Jiangshi looked over to Yubaba, who is sitting in front of her desk already. Mr. Jiangshi and Chihiro walked to her desk, Yubaba began to chuckle.

''You don't think I let her go that easily.'' Yubaba is just about to show her true self in front of her powerful guest.

''I see, but may I ask why you won't let Chihiro to help her friend?'' Asked Mr. Jiangshi calmly.

Yubaba glared at the_ jiangshi_ ''Her name is Sen and because she ran away, three years ago to my sister and she failed my test, I can't allow her to leave this place again, she is needed here at the bathhouse and even if Haku is about to die. I still won't give her a second chance.''

''But ma'am.'' Complained Chihiro.

''No buts! Yubaba shouted. ''You will continue with working along with Lin and I will deal with Haku.''

Then something came into Chihiro's mind. The last time Haku was about to die. Yubaba wanted to threw him away in a hole full with shadow spirits, like he was a piece of garbage.

''NO!'' cried Chihiro, getting the attention of everyone in Yubaba's office. ''Please let me go to find the herbs for Haku, please Yubaba. I promise I come back and besides I never let Haku down and you know I'm not a kind of person to let a friend down.''

''You can't even handle such difficult task. You're just a human and why would I send you? I can simply send Yu-bird or one of the servants here in the bathhouse. What make you so special? Well answer me Sen!'' Shouted Yubaba.

Chihiro didn't know how to answer. Yubaba was right she is just a worthless human and the old witch didn't care much about Haku. What made her special? She didn't know.

''Well Human or spirit, it doesn't matter, the only thing that matter is the heart and soul. And the heart of Chihiro is pure, not just pure, but really pure. So that's why she's perfect for the task, Chihiro got the power of willing and she would do anything to save the people who she care to most.'' Explained Mr. Jiangshi.

Yubaba remain silence. She rubbed her chin, while the old witch made a thinking sound. She looked at some papers, one of the papers is Sen's contract. Yubaba looked up and glared at Chihiro and Mr. Jiangshi.

''You got a point, Mr. Jiangshi, but my decision remain the same. I will not allow Sen to leave.''

The old witch turned her head to Chihiro.

'' You must understand that Sen, even you find the herbs its-'' Before Yubaba could finished her sentence. The old witch was cut off by Chihiro's loud voice.

''No I don't understand. How could you be so heartless!'' Shouted Chihiro ''For once give me one chance to help Haku that's all I'm asking. Just one chance.''

''Aww what amusing, that you talked to me like that, but my answer is still no.'' Yubaba start to laugh, but her laugh disappeared quick after Mr. Jiangshi gave her an angry glance.

''Yubaba I demand to you to let Chihiro go, to save her friend.'' He demanded.

Yubaba eyes began to get wider in awe. ''Do you know who I am?'' growled Yubaba.

Mr. Jiangshi changed his expression into calmness, but then a small smile appeared on his cheek.

''You are Yubaba. Owner of this Bathhouse, but the question do you know who I am?''

Yubaba frowned and hesitate to reply, but she did answer anyway. ''You're Mr. Jiangshi. The most powerful sorcerer in the Spirit World, but that doesn't mean you have to right to tell me what to do.'' Replied Yubaba furious.

''Well then. I warned you.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi confident ''Chihiro you might take a few steps back.'' He advised. Chihiro nodded and she took a few steps back.

''Akane do you think what he's going to do?'' Asked Fu Tong.

''Yes.'' Akane replied. ''Chihiro you better come over here.'' Akane Shouted to Chihiro. She ran quickly to them, not knowing if she trust them or not. She saw Haku in Roku's arms and before she realized what will happened. Katsu and Fu Tong stood with their backs in front of Chihiro.

''This is going to be a big one.'' Comment Roku.

Mr. Jiangshi clapped with his hands. A big explosion of energy came from his body, knocking Yubaba off her chair. A red aura of fire is surrounding the mighty spirit sorcerer, making his hair and clothes waved around him, while he lifted up into air of the room. Yubaba watched in horror, how four, no six arms, bounded with ancient talismans. Lifted up in the air and remain there, ready for an attack. She also saw that the eyes of Mr. Jiangshi where pure red. Red of anger. Mr. Jiangshi was scary when he was furious. Yubaba stood up and took a few steps back from her fallen desk.

''How dare you to speak to me this way, how dare you to ignore my orders. Yubaba, owner of this Bathhouse. I demand you to let Chihiro Ogino go, to save her friend or you will face the consequences.'' Mr. Jiangshi bellowed. His voice echoed into Yubaba's office.  
The others are watching in a safe distance. The hard wind got blocked by Katsu and Fu Tong, who are still standing in front Chihiro and Roku, while he's holding Haku.

Yubaba didn't know what to do. If she going to fight him she will certainty lose. If she still ignore him he will probably get even angrier and destroy her office. Yubaba had no choice, but agree with Mr. Jiangshi.

''Okay I surrender. I will release Sen.'' Shouted the old witch scared. Like she was never been scared before.

Mr. Jiangshi calmed down. He came slowly to the ground until his shoes hit the floor. The flames and his extra arms disappeared behind his back and his eyes turned into normal.

Mr. Jiangshi looked around. There was minor damage to the office, papers and some jewelry were lying all over the place. Yubaba was still shocked about Mr. Jianghsi's outrage.

''Is everybody okay?'' Cried Mr. Jiangshi to the group.

''Yes. We're fine.'' Replied Chihiro, while she stood up.

Mr. Jiangshi sighed in relief, but his relief disappeared when he looked over to Yubaba, who is still standing there, shocked while she tried to light a cigarette with her finger.  
But Mr. Jiangshi pointed his finger to the cigarette and in a flash he shot the cigarette out of her mouth.

''Smoking is bad you know even for a spirit, but its your bathhouse so it doesn't matter. I just want to make it clear. The other thing is that I had no choice to act this way, because you wouldn't listen to me anyway.'' Mr. Jiangshi explained.

Yubaba waved with her fingers to repair and clean the damage Mr. Jiangshi had caused. Suddenly they heard a large cry.

''What's up with all the noise, I'm trying to sleep.'' Shouted Boh. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.

''Sweetie please go to bed the adults are talking.'' Said Yubaba to her infant son.

Ignoring Yubaba. Boh looked over to Chihiro and the guards. Then he saw Haku in Roku's arms.

''Sen what happened to Haku? Did they hurt you?'' Asked Boh worried. Chihiro shook her head.

''I will never allow one of my guards to harm innocent beings.'' Comment Mr. Jiangshi.

''It's a long story Boh.'' Replied Chihiro. ''I will explain the things later.''

Boh yawned ''Okay. Come and play with me soon and when Haku wakes up tell him I said hello.''

Chihiro nodded sadly, but then she heard a murmur behind her back.

''Why do you like to play with a human, aren't you afraid of the germs?'' Exclaimed Kiyoshi loud, while he's hiding behind Akane's back. Apparently Kiyoshi didn't have the knowledge about humans. He was always taught that the humans are bad, destructive and full of germs from their world.

''Yes first I was afraid of germs, but Sen taught me, not to be afraid anymore.'' Answered Boh self-assured.

''And how do you know?'' Said Kiyoshi grouchy. ''You're just a baby.''

Boh sighed, while he crossed his arms. ''Well actually I'm 150 years old, you know. Spirits have the ability to choose their own age, so how old are you?''

Kiyoshi raised his eyebrows. '' I'm twenty.'' Answered Kiyoshi defeated, while he looked down to the ground. All trough Mr. Jiangshi claimed that Kiyoshi had worked for him for at least 300 years, but that was false, why? Because He didn't want to give any information about the guards away, but Kiyoshi forgot about to give any personal information to strangers.

''Kiyoshi, What did I said for giving any personal information to strangers!'' Snapped Roku.

Mr. Jiangshi began to chuckle. ''You two just stop it. Your discussion is irrelevant from the main subject.''

They both nodded and remained silent.

''I am going to sleep, see you later Sen.'' Said Boh tired, he rubbed his eyes and walked to his room.

Chihiro quick covered her mouth, after she realized that she was also yawing.

''Sen. Where are your manners! Yawing in front of our guests!'' Shouted the old witch.

''I'm sorry ma'am, but I couldn't help it.'' Chihiro bowed polite. Yubaba growled of irritation.

''Humans!'' She mumbled.

''Speaking of yawing. You should get some rest. I will explain the things tomorrow and don't worry about Haku, me and my men will take care of him, while you find the herbs from the curse.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi.

''Wait I almost forgot.'' Yubaba added. ''You may go to find the herbs, but in one condition. If you come back you will work double of your time. So that's what I had to say. You are dismissed.''

Chihiro nodded. She walked to the large red doors of the office.

''Wait. you can leave your shoes here.'' Yelled Yubaba. ''I don't want my bathhouse get dirty from your outdoor shoes.''

Chihiro took off her shoes and walked further with her bare feet to the large doors. Suddenly she stopped in front of Roku, who is holding Haku in his arms.

''Don't worry Haku, just hang in there.'' Said Chihiro sad, while she clutched her hand in his cold hands. Then she led go of his hand and walked to the door.

The delegation and Yubaba where silent. They didn't say or do anything. They were just watching Chihiro walking to the doors, it frightened her a bit. She pulled to one of the large doors and she walked to the large hallway. With the many doors. Chihiro closed the door behind her.

After a few steps away. Chihiro heard voices coming from Yubaba's office. She is not a kind of person to eavesdrop, but after Chihiro heard her name and of Haku. She began to get curious and she couldn't help, but put her ear to the door.  
Chihiro could hear Yubaba, Mr. Jiangshi and one of the advisors talking about her and about what will happen tomorrow.

''You do realize that Sen must be back in time or the herbs will be no use for Haku'' Chihiro could hear the old witch talking.

''Yes I'm aware of that.'' Replied Mr. Jiangshi.

''So what if the human is too late with delivering the herbs?'' Asked Fu Tong, out of curiosity, not that he cared much.

Mr. Jiangshi sighed. ''Isn't that obvious, the process of the curse will be irreversible. Kohaku will die and the herbs will be useless.''

Chihiro gasped in shock. She didn't want to think about that. So this is a race against the clock and what about her contract? Well that can wait. Haku is more important than her freedom.

''Is Haku really going to die?'' Chihiro whispered to herself. ''No don't think about that.'' She shook her head several times, tears where falling on the ground. Chihiro couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of Yubaba's floor. Her footsteps made so much noise that Yubaba and Mr. Jiangshi could hear the noise of a running human.

''How dare that little brat!'' Shouted Yubaba furious.

''Hey take it easy!'' Snapped Fu Tong ''That girl has suffered enough. Master what shall we do?''

Mr. Jiangshi didn't know what to say, for the first time in forever, he was speechless. The only thing what came out from his mouth was.

''Oh no.''

* * *

**(A/N: Yes say that again. Chihiro just found out that she need to hurry, but now I'm struggling what the main part of this story is. The contract or Haku's curse, but I choose both. So please review and I've you have questions just ask. See you next time)**


	8. Chapter 7: Just a Bad Dream

**Chapter 7: Just a Bad Dream**

**(A/N: Hello people from fanfiction or just guests. Chapter 7 is up, but you know that already. Yes sorry for the late update. School and other stuff in my personal life and my story just hit over 2.000 views. Just as I said before I don't care about the views, but it's still pretty amazing.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except the OC's and Mr. Jiangshi)**

* * *

Chihiro burst through the main door of Yubaba's floor. Ignoring the door knock who shouted at her for hundreds of time for being a brat with no manners. Chihiro walked to the elevator door and push on the button, in seconds the elevator reached the floor with no one else in it.  
Chihiro stepped into the elevator and pulled the lever.

She sighed sadly. ''First thing I'm going to do is help Haku.'' Chihiro thought out loud. ''Second thing is to break the contract so I can get home along with my parents.''

But suddenly something came to her mind, something she didn't thought about that.

''But what about _them_? What about the people who I care about? Lin, Kamaji, Boh, Granny, No-Face and even Yubaba and especially Haku. What will happen to them when I'm gone? What will happen to me when I'm back?'' Chihiro didn't know what to do. She was just standing in the elevator, listening to the sound of it, till it stops by her destination.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

''Sir, what are your orders?'' Asked Akane, she was just as the guards, waiting for an answer of their master.

''Hmm let me think.'' Answered Mr. Jiangshi. ''I can't let Chihiro going into the spirit world on her own.''

''No way you let another of my employee go!'' Interrupt Yubaba.

''Just let me finish!'' Snapped Mr. Jiangshi. ''I need a volunteer, so how wants to go with Chihiro to help her friend.'' The other guards were looking at each other.

''Euh not me sir. Escort missions are not my specialties.'' Defend Katsu.

''I'm not really a kind of spirit who can fight.'' Said Fu Tong.

''Not that I hate humans, but I don't feel really comfortable with her.'' Exclaimed Kiyoshi.

''I'm getting too old for this stuff.'' Complained Roku.

Mr. Jiangshi smacked his forehead, while he released an irritated groan. ''Wow those are the best guards you have.'' commented Yubaba sarcastically. Ignoring Yubaba's comment, "The powerful _jiangshi_ looked over to Akane, who was the only one who didn't complained.

''Well then Akane, you go.''

Akane's eyes began to get wider. She suddenly looked very nervous ''But Sir I-'' She said.

''As my apprentice I expect you, to guard the girl in all cost. Promise that to me.'' Interrupted Mr. Jiangshi. His eyes were as sharp as knives.

Akane nodded ''I promise.''

''Wait Akane you don't have to do this.'' Protested Kiyoshi. ''I will go instead of you.''

Akane began to smile, in much surprise of the young spirit. ''Don't worry Kiyoshi I'll be back before you know it and besides I want to do it and you know me.''

Kiyoshi nodded in response.

''Okay then.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi, while he fooled his hands into his robe.

''Sir what are we going to do with this river god?'' Asked Roku, while he's still holding Haku.

''Bring him to his room.'' Answered Mr. Jiangshi. He turned his head to Yubaba. ''Can you lead them the way to his room?''

Yubaba called out Yu-bird, in seconds the bird appeared and landed on Katsu's headgear.

''Stupid bird, this isn't a place to sit.'' Shouted Katsu, while he waved with his hands to get rid of the bird.

''Will you get that out!'' Shouted Yubaba. ''Yu-bird will lead you to Haku's room.''

Yu-bird got off Katsu's headgear and flew out of the door, through the dark hallway. The other guards followed the bird.

''Master are you coming?'' Asked Fu Tong, while he hold on to the large door.

''No I want to talk about something with Yubaba.'' Answered Mr. Jiangshi. Yubaba gulped as reaction to what Mr. Jiangshi said.

Fu tong nodded and closed the door behind them. They are all alone now. An old witch and a mighty spirit/_jiangshi._

''So what is it now?'' Asked Yubaba uninterested, like she forgot Mr. Jiangshi outrage. The old witch was walking to her desk and she let herself down at the large chair.

''I want you to show me Chihiro or Sen's contract.'' Ordered Mr. Jiangshi. Yubaba slammed her fists on the desk.

''WHAT!'' She shouted. ''I won't show anything from my employees. I don't care if you're powerful or not. You are still a guest and I will not give you any personal information about Sen.'' The old witch continued. She was ready for another outburst from the now angry looking spirit, but instead he revealed something from his robe.

Yubaba eyes began to get wider in awe. She has never seen this before, she heard only stories from it.

''The seal of the Spirit Council.'' The old witch gasped. ''I thought it was only a legend.''

On the seal were two dragons one Chinese and one Japanese. In the middle of the seal was a square surrounded with yellow gold.

Mr. Jiangshi began to smirk ''I knew that you know about this and what it means right?''

Yubaba answered with a nod.

''Well then from now on. I'm not here as a guest, but as a representative of the Spirit council, The Lord of China-region and that gives me the authority to look into your information about everything of your bathhouse, even about your employees.'' Explained Mr. Jiangshi.

Yubaba turned red from anger, but she had no choice again, but listen to him. She hated that moment when Sen ran across them. The old witch looked into her papers and she pulled the contract out of the big pile.

''Here you go.'' Said Yubaba sarcastic. While she handed over the contract to Mr. Jiangshi.

''Thank you.'' Replied the powerful _jiangshi _He looked at the contract globally and hide it into his robe.

''I need to rest, you don't mind me and my guards are in Kohaku's room for a while for observation and don't tell anyone about the events that happened this night okay.''

''Yeah right, just would you please get out of my office?'' Replied Yubaba Irritated.

''And don't worry I will find the way, I am the most powerful spirit after all.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi, while he walked out of her office.

The old witch growled frustrated, while she looked away and went back to her papers.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was pretty quiet at the sleeping quarters, some of the employees, were sleeping or talking about gossips.

Lin was sitting at the balcony, staring at the distance, wondering where her ''little sister is.'' She was holding two bowls of rice, one for herself and one for Chihiro.

''Where are you Sen? Hurry up before the rice get cold.'' Lin thought out loud. ''I still wonder what they were doing. Maybe they confessed their true feelings to each other! Wait! What I'm I saying!''

Then suddenly Lin's attention got caught by the sounds of footsteps coming from the hallway. It was Chihiro, walking around from the corner with her head down. Lin quickly stood up from the balcony.

''Hey Sen! I mean Chihiro I got you a bowl of rice, so how was your _date_ with…..''Lin trailed off when she saw that Chihiro's eyes where all red from tears.

Lin began to look confused. ''Chihiro what happened?'' Before she could ask any more questions or getting an answer. Chihiro threw herself at Lin, embracing the weasel spirit tightly.

''Wow easy Chihiro. I'm going to fall.'' Comment Lin, while she tried to gain balance. Chihiro buried her face into Lin's chest and began to cry.

''Hey now, don't cry again.'' Lin tried to comfort her, but went difficult when she heard all the whispering and gossips from the woman sleeping quarters.

''Oh poor little girl.''

''I knew master Haku would dump her.''

''I have heard about an incident at the pigpen.''

''Is she crying again?''

''Quite down I want some sleep.''

''OKAY WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP ABOUT CHIHIRO!'' Snapped Lin, the others spirits stopped with talking and whispering.

''Chihiro please tell me what happened? Is it about Haku?'' Asked Lin.

Chihiro finally pulled herself off Lin, she rubbed her eyes, while still sobbing.

''No Haku didn't do anything.'' Answered Chihiro.

''So why are you crying then?''

Then Chihiro remind something, she wasn't allow to speak about the incident. To prevent panic and commotion in and around the bathhouse. Chihiro wanted to tell Lin all about what happened at the  
pigpen, but she can't. Another reason might be that Lin would freak out and get furious at Haku again.

''It's nothing.'' Lied Chihiro ''I just want to get some rest for tomorrow.''

Lin gave her an odd look. This was so unlikely Chihiro, normally she cried with a reason and she always tells her problems to Lin, but this time it's strange and what is going to happen tomorrow? Lin's mind was full of questions.

''No Chihiro there is something, you can always tell me. You know that.'' Said Lin, while she put one of the bowls on the wooden floor.

''No really there is nothing I just want to get some rest.'' Before Chihiro could walk to the closet to get her futon, Lin grabbed her arm.

''Well if you don't tell me what happened between you two, at least eat some rice.''

''No I'm not hungry.'' Said Chihiro.

Lin rolled her eyes ''So you want to disappear?'' Chihiro almost forgot about that, after all the commotion she forgot to eat food from this world.

''Look I can see the wall through you.'' Lin teased. Chihiro's sadness turned into panic, because of that.

''What! Oh no not now, what should I do I-'' Lin quickly stuffed some rice into Chihiro's mouth, interrupting her panic. Chihiro began to reappear. She sighed in relief.

''Thanks Lin.'' Said Chihiro.

''No need to thank me.'' Replied Lin. ''Well eat the rest of it you must be hungry.''

Lin gave her the bowl of rice, while she was eating of her own bowl. After the girls ate their rice, they went to the closet to get their futons, most of the quarters are already asleep by the time, so Lin and Chihiro tiptoed through the quarter and went to sleep.

''Heeeeey Chihiro, I'll see you tomorrow.'' Whispered Lin.

Chihiro yawned ''Good night.'' She closed her eyes, trying to think about something else than her lie to Lin and that Haku is in a sort of coma.

_''Don't worry Chihiro I'm going to find out what happened, even if you won't tell me.'' _Said Lin in her mind.

(-)(-)**(-)**(-)(-)

Chihiro woke up in a strange place, there was nothing familiar. She saw only whiteness as far as she could see. Chihiro could hear the wind and to noise of the grass, but there was no grass and she didn't feel any wind.  
Instead of her bathhouse uniform she wore her human cloths.

''That's odd, when did I change myself?'' She asked to herself.

''Where am I?'' Chihiro said out loud. "Hello? Is there anyone here?'' She shouted. Then suddenly she saw something in the distance. A black silhouette, Chihiro sprint as fast as she could the silhouette, it was the only thing in this space. This empty void. When she came closer the silhouette, it became more and more clear. She gasped in shock. It was Haku in his dragon form.

''HAKU!'' Shouted Chihiro, while she ran to him. Chihiro let herself down and tried to lift his head up.

''Haku are you alright, what happened? Please Haku wake up.'' Her voice echoed into the void of whiteness.

Haku groaned irritated, he wiped with his tail up and down, slamming on the ground. Haku struggled trying to get out of Chihiro's arms. He managed to break free and the dragon turned into his human form.

''Haku, what is all this? What happened?'' Asked Chihiro worried. Haku got all scrapes and wounds all over his body.

Haku coughed violently, while he tried to get up. Chihiro wants to help him, but he hit her hand away.

''Haku why won't you let me help you?''

Haku's face turned into cold and kill ''This is all your fault Sen.'' Even his voice was cold ''Just get out of here, you don't belong here.''

''What?'' Exclaimed Chihiro out of confusion. ''But you are hurt. Let me help you.''

''I don't need help from a HUMAN!'' Shouted Haku, while he cough out blood. ''Just get out of here, you don't belong here. Just go!''

''Why are you talking like this?'' Asked Chihiro confused, she was about to cry, but then Haku made his last statement.

''It's all your fault Sen. I HATE YOU!'' Haku shouted, before he collapsed to the ground.

''Haku?'' Chihiro felt tears coming down from her cheeks ''This is a joke right? Why? Haku Why?'' Chihiro tried to pull Haku up, but she didn't notice two figures standing beside her, one of the figures lifted his hand on Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro gasped.

''Mom? Dad?'' Chihiro wiped her eyes and blinked several times out of confusion.

''Chihiro! It's time to go.'' Said her Dad.

''Yes, it's getting late.'' Added her mother.

''What no. Haku needs help. Look!'' Chihiro was just about to show Haku's body, but she gasped when she found out that Haku wasn't there. He just disappeared.

''Who's Haku?'' Asked Akio. ''Never mind. Let's go Chihiro.'' They helped Chihiro to get up, once she stood on her feet. Chihiro took a few steps back.

''What is it honey?'' Asked Yuukio. She lifted up her arm. Expecting her daughter to take her hand, but instead Chihiro shook her head.

''I don't want to.'' Hesitate Chihiro. Akio and Yuukio looked at each other in confusion, but smiled and nodded.

''Chihiro you don't belong here in this world.'' Exclaimed Akio.

''So you have to choose, stay in a world where you don't belong or come back to the world were you always belong.'' Added Yuukio.

''So choose.'' Said Yuukio and Akio at the same time. Before they disappeared.

''Wait Mom! Dad!'' Shouted Chihiro. She sunk into the ground and start to cry.

''What is all this?'' Chihiro asked to herself.

''Chihiro.'' Said a voice.

''What, who are you? Where are you?'' Asked Chihiro, while she's still crying.

''Chihiro'' Replied the voice.

''WHO ARE YOU?'' She shouted.

(-)(-)**(-)**(-)(-)

Chihiro opened her eyes. She was back in the sleeping quarters and also the first to wake up as always.

''It was just a bad dream, more a nightmare.'' She whispered.

The sound of the door got her attention. Chihiro closed her eyes, only her small footsteps coming forward her. She felt a cold hand on her cheeks.

''Chihiro, wake up.'' Said the familiar voice. Chihiro opened her eyes again. It was the female _jiangshi. _Who Chihiro didn't really catch up her name, but she know her a very little.

''I got orders from my master to bring you to the room of your friend, my master will explain all the important things to you.'' Akane Explained. ''You should get dressed, because you are going on a trip to Swamp Bottom.''

Chihiro got dressed and was just about to follow Akane, but she stopped by the futon of Lin.

''Goodbye Lin, I'll be back I'm promise.'' Whispered Chihiro to Lin. Chihiro stepped out of the sleeping quarters along with Akane.

Chihiro and Akane walked down to the hallways of the bathhouse. It was still early in morning, many workers or guests were still asleep. Akane was a little bit grumpy, because she had to wake up so early in the morning. As for Chihiro, she wasn't really sleepy at all. In fact she was all ready for her visit to Zeniba, but on the other hand she was also a little bit nervous. Chihiro still remembered what she heard behind the doors of Yubaba last night. What if she's too late to get the medicine for Haku? How are Zeniba and No-Face doing right now? Do they even know she will visit them?

''Wait can we visit the boiler room first?'' Asked Chihiro, while she tried to catch up with Akane.

''Why?'' Replied Akane confused.

''I want to say goodbye to Kamaji and to get my real clothes.'' Answered Chihiro.

Akane groaned out of irritation. ''Okay, but make it fast I don't want to make Mr. Jiangshi wait.''

Chihiro nodded and she took Akane down to the many hallways and stairs of the bathhouse, now the roles were reversed Akane was now following to Chihiro around the bathhouse. After a few walks, they reached the boiler room.

''Watch out for your head.'' Warned Chihiro, while she opened the small door to the boiler room. They stepped into the large room. Kamaji and the soot balls were still asleep.

Chihiro walked up to Kamaji and she shook him several times to wake him up.

''Euhh not now Lin, give an old spirit some rest.'' Kamaji muttered, still more asleep than awake.

Chihiro sighed ''Kamaji it's me Chihiro.''

Kamaji quickly stood up from his platform.

''Chihiro what bring you here so early in the morning?'' Asked the old Spirit. He looked over to another figure standing by the small door of the room.

''Wait. You are one of the guards of Mr. Jiangshi from last night.'' Comment Kamaji. He pointed a finger on her. Akane made a small bow to the boiler man.

''It's nice to see you again, Mr. Boiler Man.'' Replied Akane.

''Kamaji I need my old clothes.'' Said Chihiro to the boiler Man.

''Oh right. You are leaving the bathhouse again.'' Kamaji grabbed his hammer and slammed with it on the metal wheel for a few times.

''Heey Wake up. You soot's.'' Yelled Kamaji. ''Chihiro need her old cloths.'' Chihiro began to get red from embarrassment.

''Kamaji, does the whole bathhouse have to know where I hide my clothes?'' Whispered Chihiro embarrassed.

Kamaji smacked his forehead, out of his stupidity. ''Sorry Chihiro, but I don't think the others will hear my shouting.''

In the meantime, the soot balls got Chihiro clothes out of their holes. They were jumping cheerfully and some of them were even dancing.

''Looks like they are very excited to see you.'' Commented Akane.

''Thank you.'' Said Chihiro, while she grabbed her clothes from the soot balls, after she got dressed and hid her human cloths under her bathhouse uniform she said goodbye to Kamaji and the soot balls.

''Goodbye Kamaji.'' Said Chihiro, while she hugged him.

''Good luck and be back soon.'' Replied Kamaji.

Chihiro smirked, while she closed the door behind her.

''Well you got your clothes, so let's go to the upper floor.'' Said Akane. Chihiro nodded.

They walked to the empty hallways again, the bathhouse was a really big place. She has been here for three years, but there are still some places in the bathhouse she still hasn't visit yet. It was all a big surprise to her, but what even more surprising to Chihiro was her old cloths. They still fit after three years, but they began to get really tight.  
It was a long way up to Haku's room, after Chihiro and Akane reached to front door of Haku's room. Akane knocked violently on the door.

''What is the password?'' asked a cold and deep imitated voice, behind the door. It wasn't Haku or Mr. Jiangshi thought Chihiro.

''Katsu. It's me Akane, open the door!'' Shouted Akane furiously. ''We are in a hurry, so we don't have time for your stupid game!''

_Wow Akane can be as grumpy as Lin, when it comes to mornings, _Chihiro thought to herself.

''This isn't a game. I have received an order from Mr. Jiangshi to-'' Before Katsu could finish his counter argument, the _jiangshi _spirit got interrupted by his master.

Mr. Jiangshi waved with his hand and the door opened, allowing Chihiro and Akane to come inside of the room.

''Heey I had this under control.'' Said Katsu, but Akane just simple glared at him, making Katsu shiver. He didn't want to make her mad so he didn't said anything.

Chihiro looked around the room, besides Katsu and Mr. Jiangshi, there were more people inside Haku's room, where two other guards, one of them who attacked Haku, he was just sitting on a chair. What was his name again? Roku right.  
Chihiro looked over to her left corner, there was the guard who was afraid for humans. He was holding a wooden plate with what it looks like a bottle of water on his hands.  
She also saw one of the advisors of Mr. Jiangshi. He was examine what looks like Haku. Next to him was Yubaba, that old hag why is she here?

''Yubaba? What are you doing here?'' Asked Chihiro, out of curiosity.

Yubaba dropped her mouth. ''Sen! Where are your manners? I'm still your boss you know, even with Boh, Haku and Mr. Jiangshi by your side, doesn't mean you can do everything what you want. I still own you, but back to your question I'm forced to help your dragon boy by our guest Mr. Jiangshi.''

Mr. Jiangshi stood up from a chair ''Ah Chihiro glad that you could make it in time.'' Said the powerful spirit. He walked over to her and handed her the train tickets for here trip to Swamp Bottom.

''You know where Zeniba lives right? Swamp Bottom, the sixth stop.'' Added Mr. Jiansghi.

''Thank you.'' Said Chihiro. She looked over how Haku was doing. He was still lying in his bed, inspected by Fu Tong and Yubaba.

''Is he going to be alright?'' Asked Chihiro. She can still remember what she heard last night about 'Haku's time limit. Mr. Jiangshi gave her a difficult look.

''Well about that….'' Mr. Jiangshi paused. ''He will be alright, but we found something unusual. You see the Death Curse has many variants, like some death curses can be broken by the power of love or just by herbs and good medicines, but this one is really rare.'' Mr. Jiangshi explained.

Chihiro was prepared for the worst, but then Mr. Jiangshi continued with his explanation.

''According to Fu Tong, the herbs for the cure isn't enough. It also require the one who cased the spell, in this case. The main ingredient is Kamin. I would like you to bring him to me.''

They were expecting that Chihiro would be shocked but Chihiro wasn't scared of him at all. In fact it even surprised Chihiro herself. Why isn't she scared of Kamin? It was just she faced Kamin before at the pigpen and she know what he can do, but also. After three years of enslavement by Yubaba, she know how to deal with giant spirits and evil monsters.

''So do you know where Kamin is?'' Asked Chihiro.

Mr. Jiangshi rubbed his chin. ''Yes. Kamin can't go anywhere, because I send a warning message to all areas of the Spirit World. This is the first time in 1000 years since a warning message was send all over the Spirit World.  
The only place Kamin can go is 'The Murasaki kinjō', my home. I called my servants to look out of Kamin, but no response.''

''So where is it?''

''It's located in a large cave of 'The Valley of the Lost. Akane will lead your there.'' Answered Mr. Jiangshi. Chihiro looked over to the female guard, who was standing behind her, crossing her arms.

''Hey.'' Said the female guard, while she waved her hand. ''We haven't really met yet I'm Akane by the way.'' She bowed polite towards Chihiro. She bowed back in response.

''But mostly we called her 'Ms. Angry.'' Teased Katsu.

''Katsu that's enough.'' Said Kiyoshi, irritated.

''Oh looks like somebody is in love.'' Replied Katsu cold.

Akane and Kiyoshi turned both red ''Oh shut up!'' Snapped Akane. Kiyoshi only looked away, trying to hide his blush.

''Katsu just stop it. You're acting like a child.'' Mr. Jiangshi laughed loudly. He turned his head towards Chihiro, who was trying not to look at the "small" fight.

''So now that's out of the way. I would like to give you something.'' Mr. Jiangshi pulled out of his robe a small coin, similar what he showed to Yubaba.

''Do you know what this is?'' Asked Mr. Jiangshi, expecting that Chihiro will shook her head and she did.

''No I don't know what it is.'' She replied. ''So what is it?''

''It's a key to the murasaki kinjō'.'' Mr. Jiangshi gave her a small smile, but his smile faded away, when he was about to speak.

''Unfortunately, because of the rareness of this Death Curse variant is my knowledge about it limited. I think Zeniba know more about this than myself and while you're gone I'm going to break your contract.'' Explained the _jiangshi_ spirit.

''Why do you want to help me?'' Asked the interrogative girl. Mr. Jiangshi began to smirk.

''I told you. It's a dark secret.'' He replied. ''Oh and by the way you forget your shoes.'' Mr. Jiangshi handed over her yellow shoes.

''Thanks.'' Said Chihiro, while she was holding her shoes.

''Chihiro are you ready to go? Asked Akane.

''Yes in a minute.'' Replied Chihiro, while she walked over to Haku's bed and she grab his hand and hold it gently. She released at small sigh.

''Please hang on Haku. I will be back before you know it. Just please don't die.'' Reassure Chihiro. She hasn't felt this way since Haku stole Zeniba's golden seal. Chihiro let go of his hand and planted a kiss on the head of the unconscious spirit.

''Why is she kissing him on the forehead?'' Wondered Roku loud.

''Something you never heard of.'' Told Mr. Jiangshi. ''It's an emotion called love.''

Chihiro took off her bathhouse uniform, revealing her human cloths beneath them, she handed over her uniform to Yubaba.

''Here you go ma'am.'' Said Chihiro, while she handed her uniform.

''You little brat.'' Growled Yubaba, but then she looked closely to Chihiro. ''Where did you hide those cloths. I thought I ordered you to throw them away?''

''No I'm not going to throw them away. I need them to get home.'' Answered Chihiro.

Yubaba raised her eyebrow ''You think you can go back after your dragon boy is cured and your contract broken?''

Chihiro didn't know what the witch is up to so she nodded.

Yubaba started laughing at Chihiro's reaction. ''Okay have fun on your little vacation then.''

Chihiro felt that something isn't right, she got a feeling that Yubaba might hide something behind her back, something she can use against her, but she didn't really know what, so she just get along with it. Chihiro got more things going on in her head right now.

Chihiro bowed to her boss and she walked to Akane.

''Okay I'm ready.'' She said to the waiting guard. After Mr. Jiangshi and Fu Tong gave them supplies like food for there long trip to Swamp bottom, they said goodbye to the group.  
The two went to the door, opened by Katsu.  
Chihiro just stepped out of the room, but then she suddenly heard her name from a unpleased person.

''Sen! Remember, when you come back you will work double of the time while you're went gone!'' Exclaimed Yubaba.

''Yes ma'am.'' Replied Chihiro, while she put a fake smile on her face. Chihiro and Akane walked out of Haku's room. Chihiro look one last time at Haku, he was still lying in his bed peacefully. It was all her fault. Chihiro thought. She stood there for moment at the entrance of the room, but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''Let's go Chihiro.'' Said Akane and they walked away from the door, while Katsu closed it behind them.

''Why don't you just tell her about that secret?'' Asked Yubaba. Mr. Jiangshi turned his head towards to the witch and he shook his head.

''I'm going to tell her later.'' Replied Mr. Jiangshi. He walked over to a desk and he took Sen's the contract from his sleeve and laid it on the wooden desk.

''I want you to tell everything about Chihiro okay.'' Ordered Mr. Jiangshi to Yubaba.

Yubaba snickered ''Why would I do that?'' She didn't want Sen to leave, but she also didn't want her to stay at the bathhouse any longer, sure she was a good worker, but also when she first came her Chihiro was a spoil little brat, who eventually grow into a hard-working employee, who also got befriend with her son and Haku and she used them against her.

''Do I need to remind you that I'm a member of the Spirit Council while I'm also the representative of the China-region.'' Mr. Jiangshi began to chuckle.

Yubaba growled it out of frustration, but she calmed down and the old witch told a short summary about Chihiro, how she got here, things about her parents and about her caretaker; Lin.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Most of the sleeping quarters were awake, the workers were just cleaning up the futons. Putting them back to the closets Lin was just about to wake up Chihiro only to find out that her futon was empty.

Lin signed it was usual that Chihiro wake up early in the morning, she mostly go to the bridge or staring at the balcony, staring at the pigpen and sometimes at the train tracks. Lin just want to get on that train someday, but this time it was different. Chihiro always said what she was going or doing. Lin didn't pay much attention to it, because she just want to sleep and Lin always muttered that it was fine.  
Chihiro also clean up her futon, but she left it just on the ground.

''Chihiro!'' Lin shouted, getting attention of all the bathhouse workers in the sleeping quarters.

There was no reply. Lin was looking around her. She wasn't there.

''Heey Ani, do you know where Chihiro is?'' Asked Lin.

The bathhouse worker only shrugged. ''No I don't know where she is. The last time I saw her was that she was crying and hugging you.''

''Okay thanks Ani.'' Said Lin.

''Euh your welcome.'' Replied Ani confused. The spirit walked away to the balcony.

''Hmmm that's odd, Ani is always one of the morning person.'' Lin thought out loud. ''So she woke up before even a single soul could hear or see her.'' After some minutes of hard thinking Lin snapped her fingers.

''Of course. She must be at the Boiler room or she is with Haku. Why was I worrying for nothing?'' Said Lin to herself. ''I might get to Kamaji first. I have to deliver the old man his food.''

But Lin didn't expect one thing: Chihiro has already left the bathhouse along with Akane to the train stop.

* * *

**(A/N: Not really a cliffhanger, but yeah it's still got a some sort of tense going on, but if you have any questions feel free to ask and please leave a review and I will see you next time. Well not really seeing, but you get the point.)**


	9. Chapter 8: To Swamp Bottom

**(A/N: Well we meet again or you're completely new, but Chapter 8 is done. So I hope that you like it and tell me what you think. I recently read some fanfics here from like 5 years ago and they weren't even finished do you hate that? I'm like a person who says: If you begin with it you also finish it, but that's not just with fanfics. It's just about almost everything.)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I got it. -,-**

* * *

**Chapter 8: to swamp bottom. **

The two girls went straight to the train stop, after they had managed to walk through the blue ocean water. It wasn't really deep although, Akane was glad that they had reached dry ground. Her boots weren't really water-proof. She felt the water seeping out of her boots, but that was not the big problem.

''Euh Akane do you know when the train will arrive?'' asked Chihiro, while putting her shoes on.

Akane shook her head ''Do you?'' she replied. Chihiro shrugged. ''So we are some sort of stranded.'' Said Chihiro. ''We can only wait for now.''

Akane nodded. ''_Thanks a lot master. I hope this mission will be over as fast as possible._'' She thought to herself. After 20 minutes, the noise of moving water caught the attention of the two. A waiting human girl and an impatient _jiangshi_ spirit. It was the train, which already slowed down.

''Finally.'' exclaimed Chihiro. The train stopped in front of the two girls.

Chihiro handed the tickets to the shadow spirit, wondering if it was the same spirit of three years ago. Well he looked the same to her.

''To Swamp Bottom please,'' said Chihiro. The shadow spirit shredded the tickets and they walked into the train. It wasn't very crowed she saw only a few spirits, but they were mostly shadow spirits.

''Let's take a seat,'' suggested Chihiro. Akane nodded. When they found a seat, the spirit next to them wasn't very amicable to the two.

''Oh no. Go away human!'' shouted the angry spirit.

Chihiro gave him a dirty look. ''But I didn't do anything wrong.''

The angry spirit folded his arms, while he looking away ''I don't care, you humans are all the same. Humans don't belong here!''

Akane stepped in front of the spirit, her yellow glowing eyes were full of anger, making the angry spirit shiver. Then Akane touch her sword.

''If I were you, I would shut up and sit there quietly, not all humans are bad you know.'' Her voice changed into a demonic echo growl, Akane's threat was enough to make the angry spirit slide back. He remained silent for a while.

''Uh thanks Akane.'' Said Chihiro, while she sat on an empty seat, but far away from the angry spirit. Akane sat between them to prevent that spirit will attack Chihiro or do something else Akane doesn't like. The spirit only gave Chihiro looks of hate and dislike.

''Hey what are you looking at?!'' shouted Akane to the spirit. He said nothing, instead he just looked away; he was probably very scared of _jiangshi._

Chihiro ignored what happened, she only watched outside at the drowned lands of the Spirit World and at the blue cloudless sky, while she was thinking about her parents, thinking about to leave or stay when her contract is broken, but mostly she was thinking about Haku.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Lin was walking down to the boiler room. It was a busy day at the bathhouse, as always. Lin wasn't really worrying about Chihiro's disappearance anymore. She would sometimes just showed up by Kamaji or she was at the pig pen feeding her parents and sometimes she just went to the foreman to ask what to do and then came back to Lin and the weasel spirit always complained about it.

Lin opened the small door to the boiler room, warm air escaped throw the small door. The weasel spirit walked into the room, with the breakfast for Kamaji and the soot balls, it was a daily routine. Delivering the boiler man and his soot balls their food.

''Okay breakfast time.'' exclaimed Lin. Kamaji looked over to the entrance and called out the soot spirit to take a break.

''Okay meal time, take a break.'' Said Kamaji to the soot. Lin walked to the soot's and throw them their food. She looked around. Chihiro was nowhere to be seen.

''Hey Kamaji. Have you seen Chihiro this morning?'' asked Lin.

Kamaji almost choked in his food. ''Uhm….Well yes I saw her just this morning.'' Answered the boiler man. He paused for a while.

''Well where is she?'' Asked Lin impatient. Before Kamaji could answer her question, four Bath tokens came down from the ceiling.

''Can't an old man even held a small break. It must be a busy day again.'' Complained Kamaji. ''Hey you soots get to work!''

Lin watched as the soot's went to their position, delivering the coal to the large boiler.

''Kamaji are you going to answer my question or what?'' asked Lin again. Hoping for an answer of the now busy boiler man.

''I'm sorry, but I'm very busy at the moment,'' replied Kamaji quickly. Then suddenly one of his arms pushed Lin aside. ''Will you please get out of the way? I need to grab those herbs behind you.''

Kamaji was only busy with his hands, but not with his mouth so he was able to explain where Chihiro went. He chose not to answer Lin's question, because she would get angry at him again for letting Chihiro go so easily and Kamaji didn't have the time for Lin's complains.

Lin growled it out of frustration and she walked up to the upper levels of the bathhouse.

Lin went to the foreman, maybe he know where Chihiro went. The foreman was just about to give a token away, when Lin approached him.

''Hello Mr. Foreman.'' greeted Lin.

''Oh hello Lin. I was looking for you, where is Sen? You two got to clean up tub number three.''

Lin glared at the foreman. ''I thought you know where she is?''

The foreman held up his shoulders. ''No I don't, maybe Master Haku know more about it. Of course I heard the rumors.'' the foreman smiled, but then his face turned serious. ''You know Lin. I haven't seen our special guests either. I haven't even saw them leave, maybe there is a connection between them.''

''Oh great,'' growled Lin. ''Besides, I want to know what happened last night between them.'' Lin whined as she was just about to leave, but the then the foreman spoke.

''Lin! We got customers, clean up the tubs first!'' the foreman ordered.

''No!'' Shouted Lin, getting the attention of the customers. The foreman made a gesture to Lin to lower her volume. ''I will not clean any tubs till I get Chihiro.'' The weasel spirit continued.

''Wait Lin. If you don't want to scrub the tubs, at least help your colleagues to welcome the guests. The foreman insist.

Lin didn't replied instead she growled, taking as a yes to the foreman. She walked away, leaving the foreman behind.

''Hey what are you looking at!'' snapped the foreman at some of the employees.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The train ride was peaceful. Chihiro saw many spirits stepped in and out. Even the angry spirit left the train, but not before he gave Chihiro one last angry stare.

She looked at the bathhouse, which was nothing more than a small speck on the horizon. The silence filled the train. Akane remained silent and Chihiro saw that the _jiangshi _was struggling to keep her eyes open, apparently Akane hasn't slept when she arrived with the delegation at the bathhouse.

But in the meantime Chihiro got the time and silence to think about what will happened next when she is freed from her contract. Does she really wants to leave this magical world full with spirits, witches and dragons and what about her "family"? Sure family goes first, but what is family? In the three years of enslavement by Yubaba, Chihiro made a lot of friends, she saw her friends also as a big family, and especially the ones how are the closest to her, but what about her parents? Her parents were still at the human side of the spirit world, waiting for their daughter to return, Chihiro has no choice but return to the human world, a world that she called home, but at the same time. It wasn't really her home anymore. Worlds change and time past. Does she really want to go to a place she don't know about almost anything anymore?

''Next stop, Swamp Bottom!'' announced a shadow spirit.

''That's us.'' whispered Chihiro, she was relieved that the train ride was over. She got up from her seat and she saw that Akane was fallen asleep.

Chihiro poked and shook her several times. ''Hey Akane, wake up. We have arrived.''

Akane opened her eyes and she quickly stood up. Probably ashamed about that an elite guard was fell asleep in the middle of a train ride.

Akane yawned. ''I'm sorry. I've fell asleep.''

''It's okay.'' Said Chihiro. ''At least you're awake.'' The train stopped and they stepped out of it. The sun went down and it was just about the get night. They could only see the silhouettes of the large trees, they only smelled the scent of the swamp. They walked on the dirt path. On the way they were greeted by the bouncing lantern. Akane wondered what kind of thing it was when she saw a light, bouncing in the distance. They followed the lantern to Zeniba's cottage.

''Does Zeniba know that we will arrive at her house?'' asked Akane. The bouncing lantern didn't reply.

''I don't know,'' replied Chihiro instead. ''It has a mind of its own.''

After a short walk. They reached a small cottage at the end of the path. It was still the same after her last visit. Chihiro was a bit nervous to see her Granny and No-Face again.

Chihiro hesitate a little to knock on the door.

''What's wrong?'' asked Akane.

''I don't know if Zeniba wants to see me again, that's all.'' Replied Chihiro. Then just she was about to knock, the door went open and Chihiro and Akane were greeted by a large black figure with a smiling mask. Her nervousness disappeared.

''NO-FACE.'' Cried Chihiro. She ran into the black spirit and gave him a crushing hug.

''Ah?'' Said No-Face. His tiny little arms moved up from his body and he wrapped it around his old friend. He felt warm inside. He apparently never got a hug before.

'_'Why is she hugging a No-Face_?'' asked Akane to herself.

''It's also great to see you too.'' exclaimed Chihiro. While she hugged her friend.

Then Chihiro heard footsteps coming towards her.

''No-Face, where are your manners. You're not the only one who wants to see Chihiro.'' Chihiro knew that voice, her face was full of joy. No-Face stepped aside, allowing Chihiro and Akane to come in the cottage.

''Granny!'' Chihiro cried. She ran to her 'grandmother and she wrapped her arms around the old witch. ''Oh Granny I've missed you.''

''Wait wasn't she the bathhouse owner?'' asked Akane confused. While she saw Chihiro hugging the old witch.

''We are twins, but we are the exact opposite.'' Answered Zeniba, then she looked at Chihiro. ''I've missed you too, child. I'm so sorry about your contract, Haku told me everything. If only I could help.''

Chihiro stepped back from her Granny. ''It's okay. You didn't know this would happened.''

''Did you got hurt by my sister. I'm so sorry Chihiro.'' Said Zeniba sad.

''Granny I told you its okay.'' Said Chihiro tried cheer up her Granny.

Zeniba released a small little smile. ''Well you came here for a reason so why don't you two take a seat. I will make us some tea.''

Chihiro smiled. ''Thank you Granny.'' She said, while, sitting down, then she saw Akane standing in front of the door.

''So why don't you introduce me to your friend over there.'' Said the old witch. Akane quickly bowed to Zeniba.

''My name is Akane.'' introduced Akane herself. She took a step back and the _jiangshi_ stood there all alone in the shadows.

''Come on Akane, sit next to me.'' Said Chihiro to the lonely_ jiangshi_. Akane shook her head, but then she got pushed by No-Face to the table.

''Ah ah.'' Said No-Face.

''What are you doing?'' Asked Akane confused. ''Hey stop that!'' but before she could get an answer from the spirit, Akane was already sitting next to Chihiro. Akane released a growl towards No-Face.

Zeniba used her magic to make the tea, after a few seconds the tea was done. She handed the cup of tea over to Chihiro and Akane and she decided to sit across them.

''I got the recipe from an old man, who is currently running a teahouse. It's a very popular one too I hope you like it.'' told the old witch.

Chihiro took a little sip of her cup. It was hot, but it tasted good.

''It's great.'' Said Chihiro.

''So, my dear. Tell me why are you paying an old witch a visit? asked Zeniba. ''and by the way, where is Haku? I thought he loved it to bring you to me?''

Chihiro took a sip of her tea again. Then she moved the cup out of the way and sighed.

''Yes about that, Haku couldn't come. He is very sick and we need some herbs to cure him. So that's why we are here. I'm begging you to help him.'' explained Chihiro sad.

Zeniba nodded. ''What did Haku do this time? Chihiro you don't need to beg. You know that.'' Zeniba put her cup aside. ''So dear, what for kind of disease does Haku have?''

Chihiro was biting on her lip. She really hated that word, but if Granny wants to help her she must speak it out clearly. Chihiro released a deep sigh.

''The Death Curse.'' answered Chihiro. She tried to hold back her tears, but after it was no use she burst into small sobs. ''I don't know what to do. Haku is going to die and I'm just sitting here doing nothing at all. Please Granny help him.'' Begged Chihiro. Tears landed on the surface of the wooden dinner table.

No-Face laid his small hand on her shoulder. ''Ah ah ah.'' said No-Face, his voice was showing some pity on the girl.

''Come on Chihiro don't cry. If you cry you will make everyone sad, especially that No-Face guy.'' Comforted Akane.

Zeniba remained calm. Her expression was not readable, yet she showed sorry for her Granddaughter.

''Chihiro. It hurts me a lot to see you this way. I know that you have experienced the same situation three years ago.'' Zeniba handed Chihiro a tissue. ''It won't be easy but I'm going to help you. I know how to make a cure to The Death Curse, but it's also very difficult to make and it will take a lot of time.''

Chihiro rubbed her eyes with the tissue Zeniba gave to her. ''Granny does Haku hate me?'' She asked to the old witch, who was now surprised of Chihiro's question.

''No off course not. Don't be so silly, in fact all he does, besides talking about his river is talking about you.''

Chihiro began to smile slightly. ''What does he says about me?''

Zeniba notice her curiosity and the old witch began to chuckle. ''Oh, just normal things, like you're smart, wonderful, brave, beautiful and that you are the most amazing person ever in his spirit life and that he doesn't care if your human or not, you saved him multiple times.''

The words of Zeniba made Chihiro slightly blush.

''Why did you asked dear?''

Chihiro smile turned into sadness ''I had a dream, no more of a nightmare. I was in a white void and Haku was wounded, he shouted at me to go away.''

''It was just a bad dream.'' Said Zeniba. Off course it wasn't just a bad dream, but at the same time, this dream wasn't a prediction. It means something very important, but she didn't want to tell it to Chihiro yet.

Chihiro nodded in understanding. Suddenly No-Face pulled at her sleeve. ''Ah.'' Said No-Face, like he wanted to take her somewhere.

''What is it?'' asked Chihiro questioningly.

''Ah ah ah.'' replied No-Face.

''He wants to show you something, hoping you might be cheer up.'' explained Akane.

Chihiro then looked at Zeniba, waiting for a reaction, her grandmother nodded in agreement.

''Go ahead child.'' said Zeniba ''and besides I need to talk to your caretaker first.''

Chihiro stood up and left the table, she followed No-Face to the next room. She closed the door behind her, but not before she took one last look behind her back.

The two women are now alone in one room. Akane just sat there awkwardly. She looked how Zeniba took a sip of her tea.

''Ah yes No-Face is very creative. He is very good at knitting, he also helped to make Chihiro's purple hair tie.''

''I never saw a No-face. I thought they were all disappeared. I only saw them in books and heard stories of them. Like they can make gold or that they adapt emotions'' Responded Akane. Then Zeniba took a closer look to the female_ jiangshi._

''Yes I think this is the last of his kind.'' replied Zeniba. ''So what is Mr. Jiangshi doing here in the region?''

Akane was surprised. How did she know Mr. Jiangshi was in this region? ''How do you know?'' replied Akane.

Zeniba smiled. ''Oh your uniform. You are one of his guards aren't you?''

''Yes Zeniba I am one of his guards.'' answered Akane. Awkwardly.

''Please call me Granny.'' insist Zeniba. ''would you like to explain what happened at the bathhouse and what Mr. Jiangshi is doing there.''

Akane is now in some sort of dilemma. She just can't tell her about the events what happened yesterday, but if she wants to help her master and Chihiro she must then overthrow the rule and besides Mr. Jiangshi said that he knew Zeniba, so the witch can be trust. She decide to tell her what happened.

''Okay Granny here it goes.'' spoke Akane. She starts to explain what happened yesterday. About why they visited this region, Kamin's betrayal and about how Haku and Chihiro got struck by The Death Curse and what kind it is.

* * *

**(A/N: So you made it to the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think. The story is now getting interesting. So please leave a review all are welcomed. I will see you guys next time in the next chapter.)**


End file.
